


Down down down Direction

by Nelly_Horan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, hard sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelly_Horan01/pseuds/Nelly_Horan01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok... I've done a lot about gay (One Direction) but want to make something with the boys and girls. Short stories and you know what it's all about.</p><p>Niall Horan<br/>Harry Styles<br/>Liam Payne<br/>Louis Tomlinson</p><p>(Zayn Malik)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fuck

"Damn you'll just say yes!"  
Harry pushed me down on the bed and he tore my panties off. He was in that mood when everything could happen by force. His eyes were almost black and he was angry. I hadn't let him take me for over a week because of my period. Now that it was over, we had been to a party where I had talked too much with his friends. Now he was jealous and in a way I loved when he showed emotion.  
"You're fucking my bitch!" he hissed cold and I felt how he pressed a finger hard into me. I whined because it hurt, but I knew also that he used to calm down. He brought his finger all the way in and then he smiled cold.  
"So you aren't wet yet?" he whispered. "We must change that."  
He let his finger remain in me and with the thumb, he began to caress the clitoris. I whined until the pain became a more nice feeling.  
"Your pussy is mine!" he growled on and he kissed me. Our lips was pressed together and it was like he demanded respect from me. I felt how he slowly began to warm up my body and I felt him achieving that little extra. I took my arms around his neck, but right away he resisted. With the other hand he took hold of my wrists and put them over my head, I tried to resist, because I wanted to hug him, but he demanded more than that.  
"No!" he murmured against my lips. "You'll fuck just receive."  
He began to finger fuck me. Hard, fast and intense. I whimpered and I spread my legs as much as I could. He pushed me down and he took control over everything.  
"My!" he mumbled on to my lips. "My pussy!"  
I whimpered and I closed my eyes. Two fingers, three fingers. Faster movements and I whimpered higher. I was now wet enough for him to penetrate, but he wanted to pull out on the pleasure. He wanted me crazy, he wanted me to beg for more. I heard the smacking sound and I felt how he continued to tease me down there. Fast movements over the clitoris and when I was about to come, he took his hand away.  
"Not yet!"

Harry sat up between my legs. He looked straight at me as he tore off his clothes. It was as if there was a marathon and he needed only a few minutes before he sat naked under me. His cock stood straight out and he was red all over. He looked down at my dress and I knew what he wanted. I pulled it over my head and I even got off my bra. He threw them away and he smiled big.  
"Now we'll fuck!" he whispered hoarsely and demanding. He sat perfectly between my legs and he quickly brought his dick over my sensitive part. He rubbed it against me, he brought it up and down and he liked it. I whimpered and I chose to look into his eyes. I felt my whole body wanted to come, but he didn't give me that opportunity. With a simple movement he pressed the glans against my opening, and when I opened myself up, he penetrate all the way in. I closed my eyes and I grabbed the sheet. He groaned loudly and he grabbed my hips. He squeezed in the full hardness in me and I felt how he filled me. He was so big that he was a limit to the painful, yet I loved it. He filled me all the way. He then leaned over me. One hand on each side of my head and it was as if he flew over me. Then Harry started to fuck. He was quick, he was hard and he made me whimper. He pushed up the legs under me and he held me firmly. He wanted me to be there for him and I was owned by him. He got my body to love his angry temper, as he always then was as his best.

The whole bed pounded into the wall. Fast movements, rapid breathing and our groans mingled with the sound from my wet pussy. I felt him perfectly slid inside me, out and back in. Hard, fast, almost exaggerated.  
"Fuck!"  
He whimpered and he lay down over me. I got permission to take my arms around him and my legs slid around his waist. He kissed me again, hard and intense. He pounded straight in and I loved to receive him. I didn't want anyone other than Harry, but many times he relied on me.

Harry groaned and his dark voice got any sound to be magical. He was all over me, he was in control and he took everything that was me. I felt his cock almost owned the right to have me. It was as if every breath talked about that we were we and we couldn't split up. Harry spun around and I quickly began to ride him. He held his hands tightly around my waist and he made sure I did everything the right way. I bent over him and I laid my hands against his chest. He looked down at my body. He loved to see my breasts, now bounced back and forth. He looked down at my stomach and he looked down on how he took me. He saw how I devoured all his hardness and he saw how wet I was.  
"Oh go on!" he muttered hoarsely. "Damn just fuck me hard, like this."

Harry's hands slid up and he grabbed hold of my breasts. Quickly began his thumbs caressing my nipples and when they became hard, he moaned out that pleasure.  
"Oh you're so mine!"  
I smiled and I agreed with him. Yes, I was his.  
"Damn just fuck me, no one else gets to fuck you." he muttered hoarsely, and he looked into my eyes. He still massaged my breasts and he did it in the way as I loved. He loved when I rode him, he loved when I could be in control, but only to a certain limit. I pounded against him, I bounced. I felt how he followed the movements with the hip and I felt him vibrating inside me. His cock was ready to come and he knew it. He released my breasts and he let his arms slip out over bed. He put his head down on the pillow and he made grimaces. He closed his eyes and his body became numb. He shouted out straight. He screamed as he filled me and I still continued to ride. He knew why. I wanted to come!

Harry grabbed my waist and he forced me to get up on my knees so that he came out of me. Then he pulled me up, all the way up until I could sit on his face. He held me tight when he started licking me. I closed my eyes and I put my palms against the wall. He bit, he kissed and he made me whimper. I almost rode his tongue and I liked it. I felt he took over my mind. He just needed to bring his tongue against my hole when my body was approaching its end. He bit hold of my clitoris and immediately I creamed straight out.  
"Please let me come!"  
He smiled and he sucked my whole pussy between his lips. He sucked and tongue slid over my area, just inside his lips. I whimpered and I tried to ride. He held me tightly with his hands and he forced me to be still. He let go and he made again so that the tongue slip over my clitoris, fast movements. I took down a hand and I grabbed hold of his hair. Damn I was so close!

When his tongue fucked me, I came. I sat down and I screamed. I felt the whole body jerked and I shook as if I were almost dead. He took care of me throughout my orgasm, and eventually it was finally over. I let go of Harry's hair and I looked down at him. Harry smiled with his whole face and he kissed me lightly down there.  
"Well?" he got up. I smiled and I slipped off him, so I sat down on the bed.  
"Good!"  
He wiped his mouth with his arm and he made a relieved breath.  
"You know I love you?"  
I nodded and I smiled.  
"And I love you."  
He nodded with satisfaction.  
"Sorry that I'm an asshole sometimes, but I'm so jealous and you know about it?"  
I nodded and I smiled.  
"And you ought to wash your face?"  
Harry agreed. He slid off the bed and quickly into the bathroom. I heard how he washed himself and how he brushed his teeth.


	2. Liam

"You have a big one?"  
Liam turned around and he was staring straight at me for a second. At first he didn't understand, but I nodded against his pants, and he understood what size I was talking about.  
"How so?"  
I smiled a little bit, and I tasted my drink. We stood at the bar, there weren't many people there, but enough that it would feel like a Saturday.  
"It's written everywhere that you have the largest in One Direction." I got up. Yes, I was influenced by a few drinks that I had taken, but to meet Liam, in reality, gave me the opportunity to find out the truth. Liam smiled wryly and he hesitated over whether he wanted to talk to me or not. I sat on a chair and I was wearing a black tight-fitting dress. I knew I had done everything to look perfect, and I hoped that he fell for my appearance.  
"Maybe so?" he replied hoarsely and he stood beside me. Maybe he was curious? Maybe because I was such a girl he wants to talk to? I hoped anyway for something. I didn't see his girlfriend and I noted that his friends had gone away. I was ready to test him, talk to him and maybe he would understand that I was such a girl who was worth his time?  
"Is this a sensitive subject?" I got up. Liam laughed a little bit and I think he blushed.  
"No, but that's not the ordinary as people ask me about, such a private thing."  
I smiled wide and I used my feminine charms.  
"Private thing?" I got up. "Such a thing should be put to use."  
He looked at me again and I saw at him that he was attracted by me. His smile told me more than a thousand words, and I was leaning a little bit toward him.  
"Is it true that guys with a big thing, can satisfy a girl better against a guy with a little thing?"  
Now Liam really blushed. His smile remained, and he stood closer to me. He looked at my face and he raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't know!" he whispered, as if someone was listening to us. "Maybe maybe not?"  
I sipped the drink.  
"Or maybe it depends on the guy who has the big thing?" I looked at him again and I smiled awry. "I mean, they say that the size is irrelevant?"  
He seemed to be attracted by me and maybe it was because he too had poured in a few beers? He was now close to me and I felt his arm around my back. He was careful, but he knew that he had already attracted me enough.  
"The important thing is that the girl really wants." he said firmly. "I mean, she really needs to be moist and she must want, otherwise it will hurt."  
I liked the subject and I liked that he was honest and that he continued to talk about this.  
"So how are you in bed?"  
He grinning.  
"Let's say no one has complained."  
I played surprised.  
"Really?"  
Liam nodded and he laughed a little bit.  
"I have the ability to give more than I need to." He looked down at my dress and I knew he saw my breasts. "And I like that kind of body that is female."  
I blushed a little bit. I had a dress that really gave him a look over my body. He saw all my forms and I compounded if he even saw that I had no panties on. I had chosen to not have them, just because it would otherwise have appeared an edge on the outside of the dress.  
"So it's not that complicated to be with you?"  
My question made him look up at my face again and he shook his head. Then he seemed to look around, just in case there was someone listening.  
"How about sitting down privately, at a table in a corner and continue the conversation?"  
I liked it.  
"Sure!"

I landed next to Liam, on a sofa. Our table was deep down in a corner, where almost darkness took over. He continued to devote me his full attention and actually, I was tempted to seduce him.  
"You know that I don't have any panties?"  
Liam swallowed and he had big eyes.  
"Really?"  
I smiled confidently and I spread my legs under the table. He saw it and my dress went up a bit. It landed near the top of the thigh, but so far it concealed the private part. He looked down, and then he looked at my eyes again.  
"Oh, You're a girl who's ready?"  
I played dumb.  
"I don't know!" I replied hoarsely. "But I'm a girl who knows what I want."  
My eyes were hazy and I looked straight into his eyes. I felt the tension between us. Liam drank more beer and then I felt his hand on my thigh. He wasn't sure whether I had spoken the truth or not and I felt he let his hand slide up under the dress, and against my pubic hair. When he felt that I was telling the truth, he smiled wryly and he let his hand stay there.  
"Sit back."  
I obeyed and I sat more back in the sofa, so that the entire area was open. His fingers slid down and started to stroke my clitoris. I bit my lip and I smiled at him. He moaned by just thinking about what he did.  
"Oh, you're wet?"  
I smiled and I felt how he fondled the whole area. I nodded and I whimpered a little.  
"I'm always ready."  
Liam looked into my eyes the whole time, as if he wanted to see my reaction. He caressed me and he made me horny. He made me become swollen and my clitoris loved his fingers. When he let a finger penetrate, I whimpered a little bit higher and I liked it. He tested me and I wasn't going to back away, not when he sat there and stroked me.  
"Oh, you are narrow?" he whispered hoarsely. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Am I?"  
His smile grew bigger.  
"I don't know!" he whispered hoarse and he let two fingers begin to fuck me. I leaned more back and I could feel the whole body wanted him. I took my hands around his wrist and I forced him to accelerate. Direct slid the third finger into me. I moved his hand faster inside me and I groaned. He smiled and he seemed to like it. His fingers were wet and he didn't mind my body liquid. I closed my eyes and he made a fourth finger slip into me. His thumb began to stroke my clitoris at the same time, I brought his fingers in and out. I was in heaven and I felt my entire body buckled up. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out feelings and I heard it smacked.

I come by a breakneck speed. I really struggle not to shout. I was shaking and I was twitching all over. I pressed in his fingers inside me, hard and deep, and I felt my muscles surrounding them. I almost lost mind before I slowly came back and I opened my eyes. Liam was red all over his face and he swallowed.  
"Can I fuck you?"  
I nodded and I dropped his hand. Quickly he stood up and with shaky legs, I followed after him. He chose a toilet and as soon as we got into the cramped space, he washed his hand, then he turned around to me.  
"Are you sure?"  
I smiled weakly.  
"I want you to fuck me!"

Liam locked the door and then he lifts me up on the counter. He stood between my legs and he pulled up my dress so I showed him my whole pussy. Quickly, he pulled down his fly and he picked it up. I gasped.  
"It is big?"  
He smiled foggy and he nodded. He grabbed my waist and he brought the glans against me. His cock began to penetrate. I cried, of pleasure, and I took my arms around his neck. He pressed himself against me and finally he filled me to the brim and he was so deep inside me that there was no end. He held my body tight in his arms and I felt him gently waited for me. I took my legs around his waist.  
"Damn just fuck me!"  
He kissed my cheek.  
"Is that what you want?"  
I nodded and I closed my eyes.  
"Damn, I want to feel you fuck me and I want to feel that you are inside me, deep inside me."  
He almost bit me. Slowly he began to bring the hips back and forth. I moaned without reason. He really filled me. He groaned against my cheek and he held me steady. Slowly, he increased the speed and in the end it was as if we forgot that we were in a pub, in a public toilet.

Liam's lips sought up mine and he started to kiss me. I answered the kiss and I pulled my hands through his hair. I pressed myself against him and I felt how he repeatedly banged straight into me. It was as if he took over my body and he owned me. He brought his hips hard against me and I heard the sound of fucking. It was wonderful and I felt his balls bounced against me.

Liam took his hands under my butt. He lifted me up and he fell down in the toilet. He sat down and I knew what he wanted. I put my feet down on the floor and quickly I brought the body up and down. I rode him hard and I did everything so that I could feel his whole cock inside me. Liam held his hands around my butt and he helped me to keep the pace. We stopped to kiss each other and we whimpered against each other's lips. We breathed quickly and we were totally inside the movement. I wasn't even aware that I tore up his shirt and that I stroked his skin. Maybe it was because of that Liam pulled off my dress? He then took off my bra and I felt a hand started to play with my nipples. I liked it and I loved it.

Liam took off his shirt so that I had free access to his body. He had muscles and he had hair on his chest. I liked it. He spanned the entire body and I felt safe with him. It was as if this was meant to happen and I always wanted to have more.

"Get up!"  
I obeyed him. He spun me around, so I had my back to him. He brought me down again over his hot cock again and soon I began to ride him again. He kept hold of my body, by holding tight my breasts in his hands. I closed my eyes and I whimpered higher. I took down a hand and I began to caress myself. I was so close. I brought my fingers hard and fast over my clit and I felt that it just poured liquid out of me. I hadn't been that horny before and this was almost on the border of madness. Liam groaned louder and I felt how he forced me to move faster. His hands landed on my shoulders and he did so I moved down hard and fast.

I stroked myself harder and faster. I felt my clit was so hard and it made me twitch and shake. I felt Liam did so I also felt the tingle far inside me. It was as if my whole body were preparing something big. I groaned louder and I felt myself again and again landed against his thigh. Liam groaned High and he held his hands tighter around my shoulders. In the end I came. I screamed and I rode him jerkily. I caressed myself fast, and finally I couldn't even move my body. I sat straight down, I stroked and I was shaking. I screamed and it was as if my whole body stopped working. The orgasm was deep and long, totally devastating wonderful. My muscles cramp around his cock and I knew he felt my orgasm took over all understanding. It was as if it didn't end and Liam made me suffer through it.

Liam stood up, still with his cock inside me and he followed with his body. He leaned me foreward against the sink. I took my hands over the cold surface and I felt how he started to fuck me hard from behind. I had to fight not to go straight ahead to the wall, with my head. He was tough, he was fast, and I knew he was close. He let his hands hang down by his side and he let only his hip work. He pounded harder and harder against me and his cock was getting ready.

Finally took Liam hard hold around my waist. He screamed and he pressed his cock hard inside me, deep inside me. I felt how he filled me with cum and his cock vibrated inside me. He seemed almost to lose his breath before he slowly came back to reality.

"Damn, thanks!" whispered Liam cloudy. I felt his hands slid over my back and we stood still. I felt how he slowly relaxed and I smiled a little bit.  
"It's I who should say thanks."  
He slipped slowly out of me and I felt his limp penis landed in front of him, outside me. I stood up with a straight back. Directly he took his arms around me and hugged me from behind.  
"Can we meet again?"  
I hesitated.  
"You have girlfriend?"  
He kissed my cheek and he caressed my stomach.  
"And?" he whispered questioningly. "We can always be fuck buddies? She doesn't need to know that we do it?"  
I smiled.  
"Okay then, but only if you promise that the next time we do it on a bed?"  
He nodded.  
"I promise!"


	3. Niall young

Niall and I were young, about thirteen years old. That was when we did it. Yes, we were too young, but we were curious. We were at my grandma and grandpa's farm, in the forest and we were on top of their attic and read old newspapers. I was sure it was the longest summer in years and we had actually become good friends. Niall happened to find an old porn magazine from the sixties. At first we were almost embarrassed, but for some reason took the curiosity over. He opened it and we lay down on our stomach on the cold floor. We both peered silent on the sides. There were naked men and naked girls. We had big eyes and we dared hardly to breathe. In the edition, it was a girl that showed everything. She sat down and spread her legs and one could see her whole part between the legs.  
"WOW!" I heard Niall say hoarsely. I smiled a little bit against him.  
"All the girls don't look like that."  
He gave me a quick glance.  
"I know!" but I heard he just said something. "And all the guys haven't a big deal down there."  
I giggled.  
"I know!"  
Niall continued to stare at her, and he turned red all over his cheeks. I didn't understand why it was so special about a naked girl and I frowned. He would look at me and not her. Actually, I was a little jealous.  
"Do you want to see mine?"  
I said it just to regain his attention. Niall looked right straight at me and he got big eyes.  
"May I?"  
I regretted that, but I didn't want to show myself weak. I nodded and I spun around. I lay on my back and I pulled up my dress. Niall had a smile and he sat up on his knees. When I started to pull down my panties he swallowed, and when I put the panties next to me, he smiled big.  
"Spread your legs so that I can see."  
I took up my feet under my butt and I spread my legs. He sat down below me, and he stared straight down between my legs. I knew I didn't have much hair down there and I wasn't at all like the girl in the newspaper, but he seemed to like it.  
"You aren't like her!" he said hoarsely. "You are much more beautiful."  
I wasn't ashamed, but this felt odd. I giggled a little.  
"Can such thing be beautiful?"  
Niall had no idea and he looked at me.  
"Can I touch it?"  
I hesitated.  
"Are you serious?"  
He nodded and I saw that he was keen on the idea.  
"I promise to be careful."

Niall lay down beside me. It tingling throughout the body when I felt his his slowly brought itself there, and when his fingers touched my clitoris, I whimpered. He became uncertain.  
"Did it hurt?"  
I shook my head and I smiled uncertainly.  
"No, go ahead."  
He fingered a bit over the clitoris, then slid his fingers down and he caressed my hole. It was the first time anyone touched me down there and I felt that it actually tingled a little. It was almost nice. He let his fingers touch my clitoris again and I myself was surprised when I whined again. Niall had a smile.  
"Is it nice?"  
I nodded and I blushed at the same time. He did it more and actually I felt my whole body was changed. I liked it. It was as if he made something come to life down there and I felt how I reacted with the whole body. He let his fingers more conscious move across the area, now that he was accustomed. I felt how they glided over the clitoris, back over my hole and I closed my eyes. Niall managed to get me to change. I wasn't aware that I easily moved on the hip and I spread my legs as much as I could. A finger pressed gently against my run. I whimpered and I wasn't even aware when he let his finger slip inside. His finger penetrated all the way and then out again. He repeated the movements. It was the first time as anything had been inside me and his finger got me to like it.  
"Continue!" I whispered hoarsely because I wanted to feel more. It was good, it was exciting and I liked what he did.  
"You're wet!" Niall whispered hoarsely. "I have heard that the girls will be that when they're horny."  
I was squealing.  
"Sure?"  
I brought the hips up and down and I bit my lip. I wanted more. My body was screaming for more but I had no idea what it wanted. This was the first time and I hardly knew what sex was. Okay, I had read about the subject, but that was all.

"Should we do it?"  
I opened my eyes and I looked straight at him.  
"Do what?"  
He took his hand away and I was almost disappointed over that.  
"You know, do that?"  
I swallowed.  
"You mean have sex?"  
Niall nodded and I looked down at his pants. I saw that something was hard down there, and I knew he felt the same as me. That this was exciting.  
"You mean you want to have sex with me?" I asked to be sure about it. Niall nodded.  
"If it don't feels good, we stop?"

I blush when I saw Nialls cock. It was standing straight out and it was different from what I had imagined. He hesitated, but finally he lay down on top of me and he slid down over my body. He landed with his face over my face and he groaned quietly.  
"And if it hurts you tell me that?"  
I nodded. He took down a hand and he grabbed his cock. He brought it to me and I felt the glans pressed against me.  
"Further down!" I got up. Niall blushed and he nodded. He ended up right and I felt the head of the penis penetrated. We yelped in surprise. He moved slowly on his hip to me, and finally he was inside all the way. It felt odd and not at all like I had imagined.  
"Does it hurt?"  
I shook my head and I took my hands against his back.  
"Does it hurt for you?"  
Niall shook his head.  
"It's nice."  
Niall put an elbow on each side of my head. He smiled and I saw that his eyes were misty.  
"Shall we continue?"  
I nodded. I felt how he slowly brought it out of me and then in again. I whimpered a little. He smiled and he continued, a little more quickly. He liked it and I saw at him that he changed. He whimpered quietly and he bit his lip. Have laid down over me and he put his face against my cheek. I felt that he was moving inside me, but that was all. It was almost disappointing, but Niall liked it. He whimpered a little higher and he brought his hips faster against me. He thumped softly against me and it was as if he felt something else.  
"Oh so hot." he murmured against my client. I frowned.  
"I feel nothing."  
Niall didn't care. He increased his speed, and he was moving faster and harder. It was as if he forgot that I was there. He whimpered and he was shaking all over. He fucked hard and faster and eventually he reached there. I felt how he pressed his dick inside me, he pressed it deep inside me and he was panting, until he calmed down.  
"Is that all?" I murmured disapproval.  
He lay dull on top of me. I felt how he almost fell asleep.  
"What do you mean?"  
I frowned.  
"I felt more when you touched me, toward when you took that thing in me."  
Niall raised his head.  
"Do you want me to caress you?"  
I nodded and I was almost irritated.  
"Yes, thank you!"

Niall lay down beside me again. He was tired, but he took his hand down and began to caress me. I closed my eyes and I felt how he got me to land there again. I smiled a little bit and I whimpered. He caressed my clit and he caressed my hole. He got both cum and my body liquid on his fingers, but he didn't seemed to care.  
"Tell me if I should change anything." he whispered. I nodded.  
"Caress me over there and let a finger be inside me."

I spread my legs as much as I could and I wasn't still. It was good, it was almost teasingly and I didn't know what I would do. Niall let two fingers to be inside me and his thumb stroked my clitoris. I whimpered and I brought the hips up and down. I was shaking all over and I had no idea what happened. In the end I reached something that was totally wonderful. Quickly I grabbed his hand and I pressed it against me. His fingers slid deep inside me and I rubbed myself against him. I shrugged in my whole body and I felt my whole body ended up in a different state, as in a fog. It was wonderful.

We just lay there on the floor and breathed. Niall didn't dare to take his hand away and I let my hand caressing his, on the upper side. I felt his fingers was still inside me and I realized that I liked all that as had happened.  
"It was wonderful!" I whispered hoarsely. Niall seemed to agree with me.  
"Can we do it again another day?"  
I nodded.  
"Now we know what happens?"  
He giggled.  
"Yes, and we can do it nice to each other?"  
I looked at him and I smiled. He began to caress me again and I was surprised when it once again tingled. I whined.  
"Again?"  
He nodded.  
"I have read that girls can come many times and I like to caress you."

I closed my eyes and I bit my lip. Niall let three fingers glide fast in and out. He caressed my clit and I landed in the fog again. I brought the hips up and down and I liked it here. I approached there again and I felt my body was preparing.

"What the hell?"  
I was stiff all over and I opened my eyes. My grandfather was in the doorway and he just stared at us. Niall quickly took his hand away and quickly got on my panties.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
I blushed.  
"Nothing!"  
He seemed angry.  
"Now I call your parents and fuck you if you do that again."


	4. My half-brother Louis

Louis was my half-brother. He was much older than me and he was rarely at home, because he had a home of his own. He had always been such a brother who made sure I was feeling good. Sometimes he seemed almost too much for me, as if he was looking for more than just the usual hug, but I didn't think much about it. I was fourteen years old when it happened the first time. Louis was home one weekend and my, our, parents were away at a party. Dad had arranged a babysitter for our sisters, but I had to stay home and study. Louis chose to be with me as a companion, and nobody was thinking more about it.

I lay on the bed and read one of the school's books. I just had on panties and a nightgown. It was late and I knew I would soon be tired of studying. I didn't hear the door open, but I note that Louis slid up on the bed. I was surprised when he sat down between my legs and immediately I put away the book. I looked up at him and I noted that he had only boxers on.  
"What?"  
He smiled wryly and he looked at me with different eyes.  
"I want to teach you something."  
I frowned. He pulled up my legs so that my feet landed under my butt and he parted my legs. I was going to resist, but I didn't get that time. He soon died down on top of me and I felt him pressed his hard cock against my panties. I gasped.  
"Louis?"  
He smiled wryly and he was breathing heavily. He put an elbow on each side of my head and he didn't believe that this was wrong.  
"Let me just show you!" he whispered hoarsely. "If you don't think it's nice, I'll quit."  
I felt his thighs pressed up against me, so I was stuck and then he began to rub himself against my clitoris. I groaned and I was surprised.  
"But ..."  
He groaned higher.  
"Come on!" he whispered. "It's nice to do something different and you will like it."  
I looked down. I saw how his cock stuck out beyond his boxer. I saw the head of the penis and I realized what was happening. Still, it was nice. I felt that I quickly became damp down there and I felt a tingle down there. I whimpered and I took my hands against his back.  
"Louis, this is insect?"  
He shook his head.  
"No! Please, let me just do this."  
I put my head down and I looked at him again. His cheeks were red and he looked straight at me with his mouth open.

I closed my eyes and I felt that it really happened something with my body. I spread more on the legs and I felt his ideal was moving over my sensitive area. I whimpered quietly and I tried not to show that it was better against what he believed. Louis stopped right as it was up.  
"If we take off our clothes it will be more nice."  
I opened my eyes and I frowned.  
"Are you saying that we should have sex?"  
He smiled.  
"No, just continue like this but naked."  
I hesitated, but still wanted my body more. He seemed to like that I pulled off my nightgown and quickly he tore my panties off and his boxer.

Louis lay on top of me. Our naked bodies was rubbed hard against each other and I groaned as loud as him. He put his face against my neck and he worked almost with the entire body. I let my legs slid around his waist and I felt my genitals wanted to come. I hadn't touched myself before, and this was the first time I experienced something like this. I felt he brought his dick all over the area and something told me that he wanted me to like it and come.

"Oh, you are so beautiful!" he murmured in my ear. I had long since forgotten that this is wrong. I smiled and I whimpered.  
"You too!"  
Louis kissed my cheek.  
"May I?"  
I yelped hoarsely.  
"What?"  
He almost bit my cheek.  
"You know?"  
I wasn't ready when he right as it was brought the glans against me. He allowed only the top slide in and out of me, but it was enough.  
"Do you mean all the way?"  
He nodded.  
"Please, it's so nice and you will like it."  
I felt he brought more to life. It was as if the gap meant that everything got better when he took the glans there. I didn't answer. I started bringing the hips up and down against him, at the same time he penetrate farther and farther inside me. I ended up in a fog and I loved it. There was nothing wrong about that siblings made it nice for each other when they both wanted it? Louis whined and I felt how he began to bring the hip in the same rate as me. I felt his cock moved inside me and my whole body was on it.  
"Damn harder!" I mumbled without being aware of it. Louis did so, without problems. He began to move faster on the body and the whole bed started to creak. He came in me, deep, hard and fast. I took my arms tightly around his body and I groaned loudly.  
"Damn continue!"  
He kissed my cheek.  
"Yes, I will continue!"

I whimpered and I pressed myself against him. Louis fucked me hard, fast and it sounded every time he banged straight into me. I was wide open for him, I was damp for him and I liked it. I felt the whole I was stretched and it was as if I was approaching something impressive.

Louis slid up over me. He pressed his thigh against my butt and he held me by his elbows over my shoulders. He brought the hip rapidly up and down and he moaned loudly. He flexed every muscle and he was now sweaty.  
"Damn, you are so damn wonderful." he muttered hoarsely. "I want to fuck you hard and long."  
I didn't answer. I felt how he started to kiss my cheek, and finally met our lips. What was illegal was so right. I loved the direct his lips and I played with his tongue. I felt full of emotion and I had no control any more.

"Do you want to come?" he whispered agitation against my lips. I could only nod. He took down a hand and I felt how he started to stroke my clitoris. I was like crazy. It was as if my whole body began to scream yes and I pressed myself against him. I felt the muscles inside me began to brace themselves and then it came. I shrugged in my whole body, I squeezed myself against his cock with my muscles in my pussy and I screamed. I didn't know how to control myself and this was just too much.

Louis took down his hands and put them under my butt. I felt how he fucked me as hard as he could and he put his lips against my cheek. He was crazy and he pumped his cock hard deep in me. His hands clutching my buttocks and he almost rubbed them.  
"I'm coming now!" he muttered hoarsely cloudy. Then he pushed in everything he had into me. I felt it was vibrating and I felt how he filled me with something warm.

We just lay in bed and hugged each other. I was out of breath and he was tired. We just breathed and it was as if this was something magical. We had experienced something unique and in my little world, this was okay. Louis slid out of me and I felt his wet and limp penis landed beneath me. Wow! Keep in mind that the thing, he had, could be so hard and so big.


	5. My favourite teacher Harry

I couldn't help but flirt with the teacher. Harry was popular among all students, and I was sure that many girls were like me, had a slightly crush on him. He was the teacher who had the kindest students. In his classes all sat and listened and everyone smiled when he told us one of his bad jokes. It was as if we were compelled to show the best side. I had tried to get him to see me for a whole year. I had always chosen clothes with care those days when I was in his classes, and eventually I nearly gave up. It was as if he saw me, but he didn't understand why I had dresses myself up. I tried to show my forms and I was always so well made up. He didn't see any of that, as I struggled with, just for his sake.

Finally one day it was just as if I realized that I was a hopeless case. Harry felt maybe that a fifteen year old girl was too young? Maybe he had a girlfriend already and maybe he didn't want to have sex with me, right? Yes, I had fantasized about how he would kiss me and caress my body, but the truth was that I finally got tired of hoping. That's why I did stop wearing dresses and I stopped to put energy into my appearance. I chose clothes that I would otherwise have had and I let my hair be like it was.

I sat and stared down at the book. Harry walked around the classroom as always and he talked about the pages we were forced to read through before a big test. I wrote down the sides and I sighed. At last I had almost gotten over the idea to seduce him and I listened more to what he really said. Right as it was, he stopped behind my back and I felt his hand on my shoulder.  
"Can you stay after class?"  
I gasped and I looked up in surprise at him. Harry smiled reassuring to me and he almost squeezed my shoulder before he released it. I nodded and all thoughts spun around. What had I done to deserve a conversation with him?

I chose to sit still in my chair. All others began to leave the classroom, and finally closed the last student the door. Harry looked straight at me and he came up to my desk. He pulled up a chair and he placed it beside me. He sat down.  
"So you need to talk?" he asked and he looked kindly at me. I felt my cheeks became red and my heart was beating hard in my chest.  
"Talk?"  
He nodded quietly, and he cocked his head slightly askew. Damn, I loved his eyes, his hair and his lovely lips.  
"Yes, I noticed that you have changed in recent times? You have become quieter and pulled yourself away more from everyone?"  
I just stared at him.  
"I have?"  
Harry seems to think that I had changed because of private things? I almost wanted to tell the truth, but at the same time it was as if he really saw me now. I didn't tell him about my dreams or about that I million times had fucked him in my imagination. I didn't tell him that I had fondled myself when I fantasized about just him alone. He raised his hand, and he drew away some hair from my face with his fingers.  
"Is it okay in school otherwise? Is anyone bully you?"  
I swallowed. Damn!  
"I guess it goes well?"  
His fingers touched my cheek and he didn't mind touching me. It was felt in the entire body and I tried not to moan.  
"You know that I'm here." he whispered on and he let his hand landing on my shoulder. "I promise to help you if I can and I promise I look at your best."  
I just wanted to throw myself on him.  
"Sure?"  
He looked down over my clothes and he smiled a little bit.  
"Before, you always had on beautiful dresses that made you looked older."  
I was shaking all over. He had seen me! He might even have understood?  
"I know?"  
He let his hand slide around my back and he grabbed the chair back.  
"I liked that red dress that you often had."  
Damn, it was the one that I thought would seduce him.  
"I like it too, sir."  
He looked up at my face and I saw that he looked at my lips. I didn't know what to do. I almost couldn't breathe. His other hand came up to my face and I felt he let his fingers slide over my jaw line.  
"You are beautiful!" he murmured, and I wasn't sure if he was aware that he said those words to me. I swallowed and I bit my lip. He stroked my cheek and then he let a finger slide across my lips. This time I couldn't keep back a groan. It just came out of my mouth and I was close to fainting with nervousness. He made a smile and he looked into my eyes.  
"You're attractive!" he continued. "But I, as a teacher may not exercise your students and you are so young."  
It felt between my legs. I was horny, I was humid and I was ready.  
"But many have secrets." I got up. "You can't take advantage of a student who wants to become utilized?"  
He let his hand slide down over my shirt and down my pants, all the time, he looked straight into my eyes. I spread my legs for him before his hand slid down there, over my sensitive part and I whimpered. He put his fingers over my pants, between my legs and I was sure he knew I was ready.  
"Want to be exploited?"  
His question was obvious. I chose to nodded on the head and I whimpered.  
"Yes, I want to be exploited."  
He pressed his fingers against my hole and through the pants, I woke up. I screamed with pleasure and immediately he leaned closer to me.  
"This was your last lesson today?" he muttered hoarsely. "Maybe I give you detention?"  
I nodded quickly, and I took my hands over his. I pressed his hand against my sensitive part, and I indicated that I wanted.  
"Yes please!"  
Harry groaned against my ear. His hand slipped up and I dropped it. He got up the button on my pants and he pulled down the zipper. He took his hand inside, down, and when his fingers slid over my clit, I couldn't be still. I took my arms around his neck and I forced him to kiss me. He groaned when our lips desperately found each other and he stroked me on the way I had dreamed about. His tongue was playing fast games with mine and it was as if we both forgot who we were.

Harry pulled me up on his lap, so that my legs was on one side. He brought his hand further down and I felt two fingers penetrated. I whimpered and I wanted more. He began to fuck me with his hand, as if he thought it was enough. I found that I loved his hand and I felt he become hard under my butt. He pressed me against his pants and he inserted his fingers tightly inside me. I felt they quickly got wet and he felt that I was horny. He felt that I wanted him and I was desperate. He ended the kiss.  
"I want to see you naked." he murmured. I whimpered as his fingers still toying with me down there.  
"Remove them then."  
He smiled and he pulled up my shirt with his free hand. I helped him and I threw it away. Then I took off my bra and I saw that he loved my body.  
"Oh, you are so young and so beautiful." he murmured. He took his arm around my back and he pulled me towards him so he could reach my nipples. He sucked on them, and he licked them until they were hard. I closed my eyes and I felt how he took care of me. I felt his fingers worked up the whole area into something that I hadn't felt before. My hands were in his hair and I pulled in his curls. He sucked hold of my nipple and I couldn't get enough.  
"Can't you just fuck me?"  
He looked up in surprise at me and then he smiled awry.  
"Well, we will soon get there."

Harry released me and he did so I stood up. He put me in front of him and then he pulled down my pants and my panties. I helped him by lifting up my feet and he took off me everything, even the shoes. Then he looked up at me and he smiled contentedly. He took his arms around my body and he pulled me close to him. His lips kissed my stomach and I again took my hands in his hair. He kissed me with passion and I realized he was better in reality against my imagination.

Right as it was stood Harry up. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up on the bench. He took his hand and pulled away all my books and things. They went to the floor. He put me down on the back, against the cold surface and he placed himself between my legs. His eyes were hot and he looked at me as if he dared to do exactly what I wanted. He raised my legs over his shoulders and I saw he undid his fly. He pulled out his big cock and I gasped when I saw that it was big. He took a firm grip around my waist and with a single movement he pounded right into me. I screamed because I wasn't ready. It hurt, but at the same time it was pleasure. He stood still with the whole cock inside me and he waited for me to get used to it. He was now red all over his face and he looked down at me as if he owned me.  
"Was it that you wanted?" he asked hoarsely. I nodded and I took my hands around the edge of the bench. He smiled and he looked down between my legs. He was the first that had been inside me and he took my innocence, which I wanted to give him.  
"You're so tight!" he murmured horse and content. "So wet, so tight and so attractive."  
I looked at him and I whimpered.  
"And now you fuck me?"  
He looked at me again and he put his head askew.  
"Are you ready?"  
I nodded.  
"I've been ready for a year, hell just fuck me."

Again and again he filled out my inmost. He banged straight into me and he moved quickly. I lost my mind and I had no idea that I could feel so much, between my legs. The entire table creaked with his movements and we forgot that we were on a school. I heard him groan and I heard his breath. I felt his cock and I enjoyed that I finally got what I wanted. Harry dropped my legs and he took them around the waist. He then leaned over my body and a hand landed on either side of my head. He looked straight at me and he paused. Quickly I raised her hands and unbuttoned his shirt. I stroked his chest and I saw that he had tattoos, which I just loved. He was red all the way down to the sensitive hair and his body was ready for anything. I felt at than was athletic and I was sure that he went to the gym every day.  
"I don't want to come yet." he murmured in explanation of the break. "I want to really feel you and I want you to come before me."  
I meet his eyes. I nodded and I whimpered a little bit. He leaned more over me and our lips met. I took my hands through his hair and I answered the kiss. Slowly he began to move on his hip again. This time with more thought and not so hard. 

Methodically he took care of me and I felt how he repeatedly slipped into the darkest part of my cave. I loved it and I wanted everything that was him. Harry took his arms around my back and he forced me to sit up. I therefore took my arms around his neck and I felt his hands slid under my buttocks, he lifted me up and I felt how he almost was now deeper inside me. I whimpered and I felt how he started swinging me up and down. Faster, harder and more intense. I bounce over his cock and all I had to do was keep me stuck around him. I felt his sweaty chest against my chest and just his warmth made me crazy. I whimpered against his lips and I tried to manage to kiss. This was nice and I noted that he thought the same thing. He fucked me and that was all that mattered. He backed and eventually he spun around and pushed me up against the cold wall. He began to pound harder into me and he got my butt slapping against the wall. We whined and we groaned. I heard the sound of my pussy when he fucked me and I heard how he brought his cock hard into me. I liked the sound and I liked that he felt the same. He spanned the entire body and he moved faster on his hip. I lost my mind and I knew how he got my body to become weak. Right as it was he changed. It was as if he couldn't stop and he pounded harder and faster into me. I felt how he hitched himself even more and he stopped to kiss me. We panted against each other's lips and I saw that he made grimaces. He closed his eyes and then he came. Right into my pussy, right inside me, he filled me with his hot liquid and he groaned hip. He pressed me against the wall and I felt his cock vibrated in me.

Harry was tired in the whole body, but he put me down on the floor and he landed on his knees.  
"Sit with your legs over my shoulders. I hold you up."  
I gently took a leg over his shoulders and his face landed in front of my unfulfilled part. I took over the other leg and he held me up by leaning me against the wall. He brought his lips against my clitoris and then I ended up in a fog. I threw back my head and I pulled my hands to his head. He licked, he bit and he kissed me. I whimpered and I whimpered high. I was so close and I loved it. I hitched my body and I felt his tongue tried to fuck me. I was like an open book. He saw that I loved it. He slid down to the floor and he landed on his back. I sat astride over his face and I felt how I started to ride his lips. I closed my eyes and I felt his teeth clenching hold of me. It was enough. I came!

I had never had such an orgasm. It just slipped right through my body and I shrugged as if I was crazy. I moaned and I felt the whole I was aware of what happened down there. It was long and it was intense.

I slid off his face and I sat tired on the floor. Harry smiled with his whole face and without a word he stood up. He quickly went into the bathroom that was adjacent to the classroom and I heard he washed himself. I didn't know what to do. My legs were weak and slowly I realized what had happened. I should be ashamed, but something told me that I should be thankful. I had used him as much as he had taken advantage of me.

Harry sat down behind my back and he took his arms around me. He kissed my neck and he seemed satisfied.  
"Well?"  
I smiled and I blushed.  
"Thank you!"  
He laughed.  
"No, I want to know if you liked it?"  
I swallowed.  
"Yes, I loved it."  
He was happy and he stroked my stomach and then my breasts.  
"And this is our secret?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes, I promise not to tell a single person."  
He trusted me.  
"We needed it?"  
I agreed with him and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.  
"I might need it again?"  
He laughed quietly.  
"So it will be a habit?"  
I nodded.  
"I like the secrets that is a habit."  
He kissed me.  
"Okay, then you get to be my student, my favourite."  
I grinning.  
"You're already my favourite teacher."


	6. My moms boyfriend Liam

Liam was dating my mom and I had direct no opinion of him. He was with us often, and he seemed to be okay. The only thing that bothered me was that he many times looked at my body, as when I was going to a party. It was as if he liked my young body and he liked tight dresses. I was fifteen years old and I was pretty inexperienced. I had got a few boyfriends, but so far I hadn't had sex with them. It was as if no one attracted me and once I lay there in bed, I didn't want to go further. Therefore, there were many who felt that I was boring.

That Friday I was still at home. My mom would work the night in the hospital and Liam had just moved in with us. I lay on the couch, watching a movie and I only had a nightgown on and panties. I always lay across one couch, leaving the smallest sofa to the choices for others.  
"You taking place?" I heard Liam say. He came into the room with a bare chested and a beer in hand. He was male, and actually quite fit, but I saw him as my mom's choice, not mine.  
"Here I always lie like this and watch the movie."  
He smiled and he sat on the other couch. He looked at me and I was aware that he watched my legs, half of my thighs, but no more.  
"You're staring?"  
He took a sip of the beer.  
"Yes, it's not every day I get to see a young girl lying almost naked in front of me."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Are you a paedophile or something?"  
He laughed a little bit.  
"Maybe not, but you have a nice body."  
I gave him a quick glance.  
"You shouldn't look at me that way."  
Liam agreed.  
"But I can't help myself and you aren't related to me, then it isn't wrong?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"And you're with my mom. I'm her daughter. So I am a child?"  
He laughed a little bit again.  
"A child? I see a young woman just looking for pleasure."  
I frowned.  
"And what do you know about pleasure?"  
He put down his beer can on the table.  
"You're talking to a man who knows everything."  
I was amused. I looked at him and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Really?"  
Liam nodded with satisfaction and he looked straight down at my body.  
"I know how to get a girl to scream of pleasure, and there is nothing more fun than teaching others how to be."  
I just smiled and I didn't believe him.  
"That's why you and Mom have so much sex?"  
That was ironic. They didn't have sex and I knew it because she nagged about it all the time and he always said he didn't want. Liam rolled his eyes.  
"But she does nothing to make me horny!"  
I giggled.  
"I thought it was the man who would make the woman horny?"  
He smiled wryly and he shook his head.  
"No, many times the man must get up his dick before he fucks."  
I gasped a little bit. I was not used to such words and I blushed. Liam was quick to see it and he laughed a little bit.  
"What do you call it?"  
I swallowed.  
"Having sex?"  
He smiled big.  
"No, for me it's fucking. One fuck with the penis, stir a little inside and both will come."  
I lay down on my back and I watched him.  
"But one must caress her? You guys just need to bring it in. It's harder for us girls?"  
He peered at me and teased me with his eyes.  
"Really? So you have met the wrong guys then?"  
I blushed.  
"Well, not yet?"  
He realized that I was innocent and direct, he seemed to like it.  
"So you haven't been fucked?"  
I swallowed.  
"Maybe not?"  
Liam laughed a little and I saw that he was looking more on my body against my eyes.  
"But you have stroked yourself over the pussy?"  
I swallowed.  
"I have tested once, but it wasn't for me."  
Now he liked the subject.  
"Then you did it wrong?"  
I blushed just more by the subject.  
"And you know that for a fact?"  
He nodded with satisfaction.  
"If you do this correctly, it's nice. You must get the pussy going and you must be moist like a girl."  
I don't know why, but for some reason I began to like this talk.  
"So how do you caress a girl?"  
He looked at me for a moment in silence, then he raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm playing with the clitoris, I play with the whole area and when she whimpers, I can penetrate my fingers and fuck her with them. It sounds simple and it is simple."  
I swallowed.  
"You don't know how we feel about that?"  
He grinning.  
"Well, if you spreads her legs, it's just for us guys to show you."  
Okay? What did he mean? I frowned again and I wondered.  
"But you can't caress me?"  
He grinning.  
"I know!" He looked down between my legs, but without seeing my panties. "But if you had allowed me, I had made so that you screaming in pleasure and asking for more."  
Okay, it tingles down there. He looked at me again and he smiled a little bit.  
"I can get your little pussy to love me."  
I swallowed.  
"But you're with mom?"  
He laughed.  
"And Mom knows everything?"  
I shook my head. He attracted me. I was close to want him to show how he did it, but at the same time not.  
"Show how you doing?" he said instead. "Show how you caress yourself so I can tell you what to do?"  
I shook my head quickly.  
"It's disgusting?"  
He grinning.  
"No, all the fucking and all taking the fingers over themselves. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Liam slipped over on my couch, and he pulled up my legs, so I parted them.  
"Show me!"  
I hesitated. The nightgown went from my thighs and he saw my panties. He looked down at them, and he bit his lip.  
"Oh, you're already wet?"  
I blushed.  
"Stop!"  
He looked up at my eyes.  
"May I touch just a little?"  
I hesitated.  
"Outside panties?"  
Liam nodded.  
"I promise!"  
I spread my legs. He let a hand slide there and I felt his fingers slid over my clit. I whined. Damn, it woke up down there. Liam didn't seem to care about my reaction. He did go on with the job, he caressed the area around my hole and back up again. Yes, it was good and I closed my eyes. He made me tighten my body and I whimpered quietly.  
"Okay, I know!" I whispered hoarsely. "It's enough!"  
he didn't stop. Instead, he pressed harder with his fingers.  
"You haven't felt anything." I heard him say. "Let me show you more."

Oh it was good. I felt tingling and I felt how I became more. I brought my hip little up and down and I felt how he took care of everything. I bit my lip and I realized that I liked it. Right as it was he let my panties to slip away from my sensitive part, to the edge and he caressed me straight on the area. I was about to say no, but at the same time I wanted.  
"Don't tell Mom!" I was squealing hoarse. He smiled.  
"I wont reveal a word."  
I put one leg over his legs and I liked it. Liam leaned more toward me and he seemed aware that I wanted this.  
"Are you really a virgin?"  
I chose to just nod. I instantly felt a finger penetrate. I beeped and I opened my eyes in amazement. He smiled at me.  
"Quiet! I'll just make you feel an orgasm."  
He fucked me slowly with his finger. He looked straight into my eyes, and his face was red. I understood that he was horny. I wasn't stupid. He let two fingers slide into me. I whined louder and I just stared at him. He smiled and he looked down at what his hand was doing.  
"You're so wet, so tight and so perfect."  
I smiled weakly.  
"My mother, too?"  
He sneezed.  
"No, you are more attractive than her."  
I whined. He inserted his fingers hard and my whole body was shaking. He liked it.  
"You're like a girl should be." he whispered hoarsely. "I am so eager to fuck you."

I don't know how long he did that with me. I felt eventually I wanted more, but I wasn't sure if he and I should? Liam slid over me. He lay down on top of me and his hand was now hard and fast. He picked up the other arm over my head and he looked straight into my eyes. I took my legs around his waist and my arms slipped around his neck. I moaned and I whimpered.

"Please, can I fuck you!"  
He whispered the question against my ear. I whimpered and I realized that I wanted. I could only nod. He quickly pulled down his fly and then I felt how he took out a big cock. I opened my eyes and I watched in horror down on it. Liam understood me.  
"You get used to it." he whispered hoarsely. "You are so horny that you will love it."  
He brought the glans against me and when he began to penetrate, I realized he was right. I screamed because it was a mixture of pleasure and pain. He filled me in total and he filled me right up. My virginity disappeared. Liam groaned and he put his lips against my cheek. He squeezed in everything he had and he whimpered.  
"Oh, you are so perfect!"  
I held him in spasm. I felt how he started to fuck me and he did it so well. I held him tightly with both my legs and my arms. He moved his body as if he knew I would like this. He was conscious, he was horny and he gave me what he had promised.

I came! It was just as it appeared down there and it took over the whole body, my whole mind. I screamed and I pressed myself against Liam. He pounded straight in and he got me to undergo a transformation. It was as if the whole I just dissolved and I stopped breathing.

Liam took off my nightgown and then he tore off his pants. I was left in a daze and I just watched as he quickly continued. He moved fast in me, and he pressed us together. His lips were against my cheek and he groaned loudly. I held him and I felt how he continued to take over my mind.

The sofa began to creak and I sensed that it wasn't used to the two people who did this. Liam pounded harder and harder right into me. I liked it and I received him. He whimpered, he groaned and he was sweaty.

In the end, he filled me. I feelt his whole body was bent and he squeezed everything he had in me. His cock vibrated, pumped out cum and he whimpered against my sweaty cheek. I smiled because he had been right. He knew how to have sex and he had given me more than I had thought.

Liam lifted his head and gone was his smug smile. Instead, it seemed as if he realized that we had made it. I smiled and I pulled my hands through his hair.  
"It is okay!" I whispered hoarsely. "I liked it."  
He got a smile.  
"And we keep this between us?"  
I nodded and I gave him a light kiss.  
"I promise."  
He seemed relieved.  
"Sorry if I took advantage of you."  
Frankly, I wasn't sure if it was he who used me? He had just given me what I wanted.

Liam seems to change his mind, but at the same time he smiled at me. I smiled wide and I took away my legs. He slipped slowly out of me and I felt it landed under me. His hard part now was soft.  
"Thank you!" he whispered. "I needed this."  
I nodded.  
"Me too!"


	7. Niall in the pub

Niall pressed himself against me. I sat at the bar on a higher chair and he was standing in front of me. I leaned back against the bar and I held his shoulders with my arms. He was leaning against me, and he had his hands around me. He kissed me and he pressed himself between my legs. I knew he wanted me and he had actually almost not wanted to go to the pub, he had wanted to stayed home in bed with me. After a few beers, it was like he didn't care that we were among the other people. He showed overall that he was horny and he showed that he wanted to fuck me, here and now. Yes, Niall was such a guy. He wasn't ashamed that he had feelings, and he wasn't ashamed when others looked at us. I was grateful that it was such a pub where people could make out, almost having sex without any bother.

Nialls hands slid down under my ass and I felt him rubbing his cock against me. He had pulled up the dress over the thigh and he liked when he only had my panties as obstacles between us. He had his pants on, but I knew he had not any boxers. He was naked under the tight pants and actually got that idea myself to get excited. I was wet and I knew I had damped down my panties. I kissed him and I groaned quietly. Niall seemed almost totally inside every movement and he whimpered against my lips.  
"I want to fuck you." he muttered hoarsely. I finished the kiss and I looked into his blue, misty eyes.  
"Not here?"  
He smiled wryly and he pressed himself hard against me.  
"Who cares?"  
I frowned.  
"I do?"  
He laughed a little bit and he looked at those who were closest to us. He let a hand slide around me and the next thing as happen was that I felt his thumb. It slipped the edge and down over my pubic hair, down over my clit. I whined.  
"Niall?"  
He looked into my eyes. He massaged me and I took my legs around his waist. I tried not to groan, but small sound came from my lips. He smiled.  
"Oh, you are mine and you are so wet."  
I closed my eyes and I tried not to show everyone else what happened. He stroked me hard, decisive and it was hard not to like it.  
"I'm going to fuck you." he muttered hoarsely against my ear. "Here and now, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will never forget that we did it."  
I squealing.  
"Not at the bar?"  
He groaned.  
"I don't care where we do it, if only I do penetrate inside your pussy."  
Yes, he liked to talk dirty after a few beers and when he was horny. It was a habit that he didn't want to change. I whimpered when I felt that my body was shaking. His thumb knew what it would do.

Niall took his hands under my butt. and with me in his arms we moved from the bar. He took me to the back of the room and we found a free sofa. He sat me down on the couch and he sat down on her knees in front of me, between my legs. I held him tight and we kissed again. He quickly managed to remove my panties from my sensitive part, by taking them aside. The whole hand began to caress me and now I didn't care about the others. I landed quickly in his power, and I felt how he made me almost crazy. He let his fingers caress the entire area and sometimes he fucked me with two fingers. He played with me, he tested me, he wanted me to beg for more, but I chose to wait for him. Sooner or later he would give me what I wanted.

Niall pulled down only the zipper on his pants. He picks up his dick and I knew it was hard. Quickly he replaced his hand with it, and I felt how he brought it teasingly over the area. He caressed me with his cock head and I whimpered. He knew that I preferred that he had it inside me. He knew he made me mad by not to give me everything. I felt he brought the glans of the clitoris and I whimpered.  
"Please give me!"  
He smiled wide and he groaned.  
"Give you what?"  
I frowned.  
"Damn Niall!"  
He kissed me softly.  
"You want my cock?"  
I nodded.  
"What else?"  
He moaned and I felt how he moved down the glans against my hole. He brought it back and forth over the area, and finally he pressed on. He penetrated. I held him hard, and my legs held him tight. I felt how he penetrated all the way inside me and our lips were pressed together. Time stood still. He took his hand away and he took both hands around my back. We kissed and we were still for a few minutes. I felt how he hitched the entire body and I felt how he filled me right up. I loved that moment when you felt that he wanted me, because I felt he was inside me and he wanted to give me everything.

"Not groan to high." Niall mumbled, and he ended the kiss. He was red all over the face, and I saw that he was ready. I nodded. We looked around and no one seemed to notice us. No one saw that he was inside me, because his pants were up and my panties were on. It was only us who knew that he had penetrated, I was full and that we wanted to fuck me.

A little tentative began Niall to bring the hip back and forth. He looked straight into my eyes and he bit his lip. He brought it back and forth, in and out. I liked it and I closed my eyes.  
"Oh Niall?"  
He moaned quietly.  
"Honey, you're so perfect." he muttered, and he laid his cheek against my cheek. He moved slowly on the body, and he made me almost scream for more. Still, I knew we couldn't totally let go of the boundaries. We were in a room and we couldn't just rip off our clothes. He held me with one arm. The other hand slid down and he put it under my butt, to keep me still for him. Slowly, he increased the pace. I heard how wet I was and it sounded every time he slid in. I was like an open door, and all he had to do was take me. Slowly he raised the speed, and eventually it was as if he had only one goal in front of him. He fucked me quietly, he fucked me hard and he pounded harder against me. I whimpered against his cheek and I looked around so that no one saw us. Finally I dried, I didn't wanted to notice all the others. I held him and I let him take me.

Niall kissed me again. Our lips were playing with each other and I realized that he was now totally in the fog. I let my hands unbutton his shirt and I stroked him over the chest, before I let my hands slip around his sweaty back. He whimpered quietly and I knew he did everything to not shout out what he felt. Fast movements, deep inside me and he shook. He hitched to the muscle in his body, and I loved to let my palms to feel them. Niall let his hand leave my butt and instead he started to caress me. Fast movements over my clit and he made me get there quickly. I forgot myself and I felt he brought me to the top. His thumb was moving in circles straight on my clit. He knew it was what he would do. I bit his lip and I made grimaces. I came! I pressed myself against him and I put my lips against his neck just to keep from crying. I shrugged, I was shaking and I stopped breathing. I felt it just quickly slide thou me and finally I came back. Niall continued to fuck me and I knew he wanted to come. He lifted me down on the floor and he lay on top of me. He moved fast and hard between my legs. He pressed his lips against my cheek and I knew he was close. I heard the familiar sound from his throat, and I felt how he started to twitch. Then he pushed hard in everything he had, and he whimpered against my cheek. He pressed the whole cock hard against me and pumped out his liquor. He whimpered, he was shaking, and then he was done. 

Niall raised his head and smiled at me.  
"Thank you, Darling!"  
I blushed.  
"It was because of you?"  
He giggled and he looked at the people. No one had seen us.  
"The first time we do it outside the home?"  
I giggled.  
"And the last time?"  
He shook his head and I felt how he slipped out of me. He put back my panties, and before he got up, he took in his penis and pulled up the zipper.  
"Next time we make it more transparent!"  
I punched him just to show that I was against it. Niall grinned and he stood up.  
"I'll wash my hands."  
He disappeared to the toilets. I sat up on the couch and I looked around. I wasn't sure if anyone had seen us, but I was hoping for the best. Niall came back and he kissed me.  
"We go home?"  
I nodded.  
"Okay!"


	8. Louis with a camera

Louis had an imagination. The imagination meant that he would film us when we had sex and after a year, I agreed to set up, with the condition that he didn't show it to anyone else. He put the requirement for me to be naked, and that I would play theater. He put a pillow inside the door, on the hall floor and he smiled at me.  
"I want you to lie there and rub yourself against the pillow. I come home and see you, and then we have sex."  
I hesitated.  
"It wont look credible to do that."  
Louis kissed me softly.  
"Darling, just do as I say."  
I frowned and I looked down on the pillow.  
"Is it believable that a girl doing it in a hall?"  
He didn't seemed to care and he took up the camera.  
"Off with your clothes!"

I blushed. Louis stood by the door, waiting for me to do it. I hesitated.  
"A pillow?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"But what do we got to put there as make you happy?" he got up, and then he got an idea. He removed the pillow and he brought in that big teddy bear, which he had bought for me. It was as big as me, and he put them down on the floor.  
"Now?"  
I giggled.  
"You don't give up?"  
He merely shook his head and smiled at me.  
"No, and I want to see you lying there, rubbing your pussy against him."

I lay down on the Teddy Bear and I felt his coat met my skin. I sat with my legs apart and I brought my sensitive part against him. Louis was ready to leave the hall, and then again come back in with the camera running. He stared at me and he waited. I swallowed and then I did as he wished. Slowly I brought my pussy over the soft fur and I felt my clit slowly came to life. Okay, that was pretty nice. I lay totally down over the teddy bear and I continued. I didn't hear when Louis closed the door or when he came back. I like to rub me and I whimpered quietly. I took down my hands under the teddy butt, for better support and I moved towards him. I felt myself slowly got up the whole body and I was wet. I was swollen down there and I felt it tingled. Oh, it was almost like having sex.

Louis stood behind me with the camera. He filmed right in between my legs and he pulled down his fly. He pulled down his pants to his knees and began to jerk off. He filmed what he did and he filmed me. He was quiet and the only sound came from me, when I groaned. I was so close. I let my own hand sliding down between my legs and I quickly began to caress myself. I was hot, I was close and I was wet. Right as it was, I felt he slid down behind me and I felt his cock head against me. I left the aria for him, by only stroking the clitoris. He penetrated and I heard him moaning in pleasure. He slid all the way inside me and he took a hand over my butt. I whimpered and I felt how he began to bring the hips back and forth. I stroked and I hitched the entire body. I was so close, yet I didn't reached there.

I felt my body was warm, maybe because of the teddy bear's fur or because of what happened? Louis moaned loudly and I knew he was filming. I whimpered and I tried to bring up my ass against him. I pressed my face against the teddy bear and I felt the whole I was involved in the movements. Louis moaned loudly and he fucked me hard. I felt his free hand began to separate my buttocks. I felt him put his fingers over my asshole. We had never done that. He massaged and I felt him spit saliva all over my hole. I squealing.  
"Lou?"  
He didn't seemed to care.  
"Relax!" he muttered hoarsely and dully. "You will like it."  
I felt the pushed from his finger. Slowly the movement over it and slowly towards the center of my asshole. I whimpered, and finally I felt how he penetrated. I didn't know whether it was pleasant or if it hurt. He penetrate with his finger slowly and I felt myself being opened up. I was filled in the hole, but just by a finger. More saliva and he brought his finger in and out. More saliva and he increased his speed. I squealing. The unpleasant feeling slid over to something else. I liked it.

I landed in a fog. I stroked myself and at the same time, did Louis fucked me in both holes. I forgot about the camera and I forgot about the reason for this. I moaned and I felt the whole I buckled myself of enjoyment.

I don't know why he did it. Louis had managed to penetrate three fingers in the wrong hole, when I felt how they left me. He slid out of me and instead he brought the glans against my asshole. I whimpered and I wanted to say no, but he had time to press it against me. He managed to penetrate and immediately it was as if the whole body landed in another country. I screamed as he slid in. He came in all the way and I felt how he pushed me out. It felt like I would burst. He also screamed with pleasure. He slowly began to fuck me in the wrong hole. I don't know if I like it or not. Yet I couldn't say no. I began instead to take care of my pussy and I fucked myself with my fingers. I whimpered and I felt his whole body was with everything that happened. It was as if I had opened up my sixth sense and I knew everything that happened to me.

Louis pushed me against the teddy bear. He lay down on my back and he pressed me against the soft fur. My pussy landed on it and I took my hand away. He began to fuck me hard and I heard how he whimpered out what he felt. My sensitive part again began to rub against the fur and it was nice. I felt myself slowly slid up to the edge and I felt my whole body was getting ready. I started to move to the hip in his speed. I forgot about the time and place and in the end I came. I screamed, I was shaking and I pulled the whole body around. It was as if the whole I came several times. It didn't end and I couldn't get enough. Louis let a hand slide between me and the teddy bear. He let his fingers caress me and move inside me. Thanks to him, I reached the end. I almost couldn't breathe and I felt myself uncontrolled flexing and shaking.

Louis fucked me hard and I felt his lips on my cheek. He held his left fingers stay inside me and I felt how he repeatedly bounced on my butt. Finally flexed his entire body and he began to shake. His fingers held me hard inside me and he squeezed in all that was his cock. I felt how it vibrated and he filled me with cum. He cried, he was shaking and he was right over me.

"Thanks honey!"  
Louis was tired and I felt he remained over me. We were out of breath and we were totally exhausted. He kissed my cheek and he caressed me fondly down there. He let his cock remain inside me, but I felt how it slowly became soft.  
"Why in the wrong hole?" I got up. He smiled a little bit, and he proceeded to kiss my cheek.  
"A dream!" he muttered hoarsely. "I've wanted to do it for so long and I took the chance. Did you like it?"  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Maybe?"  
He showed me love and that everything wasn't about sex or about the movie.  
"The camera?" I got up. Louis smiled and I saw in the corner of my eye he looked at the camera, lying on the floor next to us.  
"Everything is in it and I still filming us."  
I frowned.  
"Never more again huh?"  
He giggled and he started stroking me harder. He knew I could come twice and he wanted to give me an orgasm as a thanks. I spread my legs and I closed my eyes. He put his fingers inside me, around me and I began to whimper.  
"Come again, love!" he muttered hoarsely. "Come over my hand and give me your pleasure."  
My hip slid up and down and I felt myself again came to life. It was as if I had a stop. Louis knew what he would do and he wanted to do, and he could do it over again and again. I whimpered and I gasped.  
"Harder!"  
He obeyed. He inserted four fingers inside me and he fucked me hard.  
"Come!" he muttered hoarsely. "I want to feel your body when it comes."  
I brought the hip rapidly back and forth and I felt myself almost reached there. He caressed me, he fucked me and I felt his lips on my cheek.  
"Oh, Lou!" squealing I hoarse. He was grinning.  
"Come, just come, love."

I whimpered straight out when the orgasm washed over me. I shook, I shrugged and didn't know how I would be. Louis pressed his lips against my cheek and he stroked me through the orgasm. He knew I liked it and he gave what I wanted. I screamed and I pressed myself against his hand.

\----

I happened to come past that the porn site, a year after I and Louis had separated. He was now with another girl and I had moved on. I used to not look at porn, but out of curiosity I peeked through the categories. Right as it was, there was that private film. It lit up the whole screen and I was close to fainting. Louis had put it up on a porn site. "My girl comes twice!" it was called and I didn't know what I would consider. Okay, he hadn't filmed our faces, but I knew our bodies, our sound and I realized that he had broken the promise. He had put it out before all. Damn it!


	9. Liam and me

I was sunbathing on the lawn. I was lying on a blanket and summer was wonderful. The sun shone in a cloudless sky and I enjoyed. I was only wearing a bikini and it was wonderful to let my skin be tanned. My sister's boyfriend suddenly appeared. Liam. I looked up at him and I saw at him that he liked what he saw, my body. I liked him, and actually, I was a little jealous of my sister, who had found him. I was alone at home and I realized he was looking for her.  
"She is with friends!" I got up, without sitting up. Liam smiled and he remained standing. He looked down over my skin, and his eyes were intense. I liked it.  
"And you?" he asked, slightly hesitant. I giggled and I put up my feet so that I could parting tantalizingly on the legs.  
"You see what I do?"  
He smiled wryly and he nodded.  
"You have started to get color on the body?"  
I chuckled and I blushed. He almost seemed to want to stick around just to look at me. I liked it. Only for playing flirty, I parted completely on the legs and I saw where his eyes landed. He groaned.  
"You tease me?"  
I agreed.  
"And you staring at me?"  
Liam peered toward the house and he peered toward the neighbours. We had a high hedge around the yard and no one could see us.  
"I'm home alone." I soon developed. He looked at me again and smiled some more assertive.  
"Alone?"  
I nodded and I didn't dropped him with my eyes,  
"Will you join me?"  
He seemed to like the question. He sat down next to me and he seemed almost unsure if he would remain. I sat up and I smiled at him.  
"You can always take your clothes off and sunbathe together with me."  
He came up with a bigger smile, and he looked down on my skin.  
"When will your parents be home?"  
I shrugged. They were in another city and they wouldn't be home until evening. Liam hesitated, before he began to take off his tank top. I liked his body and I liked to look at him. He kept it short pants on and he slid down beside me. I looked down at his pants and I grinned.  
"Isn't it a little warm with them on?"  
He blushed a little bit.  
"I have nothing underneath."  
I gasped and I got big eyes. I saw that he had something there inside. My sister had said many times that he had a big deal down there. Now I was almost curious to see it.  
"It's just me here." I mumbled. He laughed a little bit.  
"And you are certainly not accustomed to see naked guys?"  
I frowned and I looked into his eyes.  
"But I can be?"  
Liam was amused. He sat up and he looked at me closely.  
"If I show myself naked before you, you must show your body in front of me."  
I blushed.  
"But.."  
He laughed a little.  
"It's a pretty good deal? I see you and you see me naked?"  
I hesitated. I had never before been naked in front of a guy and I was sure I hadn't such a body as he liked.  
"But I'm not..." I fell silent. Liam seemed to understand. He raised a hand and he pulled his fingers across my cheek.  
"I like what I see now."  
I swallowed and I looked into his eyes.  
"Do you?"  
Liam nodded and he looked down at my bikini.  
"You have a sweet body." he whispered hoarsely. "And it would be an honour to see you naked."  
I smiled a little bit, and I looked down at his pants. I saw that something had been hard down there, and I suspected that my body attracted him. I lay down on my back again.  
"Take off my bikini then?"  
He grinned and he raised his eyebrows.  
"If you take off my pants?"  
I nodded quickly. Better than nothing.  
"Get up!" Liam got up and I obeyed him.

Liam stood in front of me and he had a big smile on his face. Slowly he let his hands slip around my back and he unbuttoned the top of the bikini. Slowly it slid of me, and now he could see my breasts. They weren't large, but they were still a sign that I was becoming an adult. He groaned and he dropped the top on the ground.  
"You are beautiful." he muttered hoarsely. His hands slid down and he grabbed my bottom. Slowly, he pulled down the edge and slowly he blotted my little bush with pubic hair. He pulled them down all the way and I lifted my feet to help him off with them. He stood up and he looked straight at my body. I felt it spanned between my legs and actually I was a little horny.  
"Like my body?" I asked silly. He nodded, and he swallowed.  
"You have a beautiful body. So beautiful and so clean."  
I took up my courage and I went up to him. I undid the button on his pants and I pulled down the zipper. Liam groaned and he took away my hands.  
"Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm hard now, and I'm horny. I can't promise that I wont to do things with you."  
I looked up and straight into his eyes.  
"I want to see, and you promised."  
He nodded, and he did it on his own. He took them off and immediately I saw how big cock he really had. I gasped, and he had a smile.  
"Like it?"  
It stood straight out and it was both wide and tall.  
"It's...!" I found no words. "It's big!"  
He nodded, and he was now red all over his face.  
"Do you want to touch it?"  
I hesitated.  
"How?"  
He wielded around it with one hand, and I saw how he brought his hand back and forth over it, just to show me. I went up to him and I took over the responsibility. My hand slid up and down over it and I couldn't help feeling that the body was in motion. Liam groaning quiet.  
"Oh, your hand are so soft!"  
I smiled at him.  
"Is it nice?"  
Liam nodded and he looked straight at me.  
"May I caress you?"  
I nodded quickly. I was now ready for anything and I felt I was swollen down there. I was horny and I couldn't let my conscience tell you what I would do. My sister was gone and I wanted him.

I lay down on my back on the blanket. Liam sat down between my legs and he brought his fingers to me. I whimpered when he started to stroke my clitoris and the whole time he looked straight at me.  
"You're wet?" he muttered hoarsely. I closed my eyes.  
"Yes, I'm horny!"  
He seemed to like it.  
"Are you horny enough?"  
I bit my lip.  
"What do I know?"  
He groaned.  
"Have you fucked before?"  
I shook my head, which made him only become more purposeful.  
"Do you want to be fucked?" he asked hoarsely. I nodded.

I held the blanket tightly in my hands and I spread my legs. I whimpered and I brought the hips up and down. Liam was leaning over me and he had one hand beside my hip. The other was down there and I felt how he got the whole body to vibrate. I whimpered out what I felt and I opened my eyes. He looked straight at me and he was red all over. I looked down and it was then I saw that it wasn't his fingers that caressed me. He brought the glans over the area and he kept a firm grip with his hand around his cock. I squealing.  
"Continue."  
He groaned.  
"Damn, I want to fuck you."  
I looked into his eyes. He looked straight at me and I brought it faster over the clitoris.  
"Do you like it?"  
I nodded. I felt he brought the glans down toward the hole and back up again. I wanted more and I wanted to feel him in me.  
"Fuck me, then!" I muttered hoarsely. Liam groaned and he looked down at his dick.  
"Do you want me to be in there?"  
I nodded.  
"Damn sometime I must get rid of the Virgin."

I closed my eyes and I whimpered. I felt how he penetrated. Slowly he opened me up and slowly he filled me right up. I wasn't aware of anything other than his cock. It slid so perfectly and it was like a big thick pillars. Liam put his elbows on either side of my shoulders and he penetrated the final part fast. I whimpered as he pounded straight in and I felt how he really filled me. He lay still and he made me get used to it. He put his lips on the cheek and he was panting.  
"I'm inside you."  
"I know!" I whimpered in response. My hands glided up over him and I took them around his back. Liam began to bring the hip around in circles and I felt I was getting used to the size. It was wonderful and I wanted him to do it with me.

Slowly he began to bring the hips back and forth. Slowly slid his big cock in and out. I whimpered and I spread my legs as much as I could. He kissed my cheek and he almost licked my skin. He moaned loudly.  
"You are tight in there!"  
I bit my lip.  
"Yes, you are the first to do it with me."  
Liam's lips came to my lips, and he started to kiss me. Slowly, he taught me how to do it and our tongues began to play a game with each other. I whimpered and I felt how he began to move faster on the hip. I felt how he started to fuck me and I liked it.

It was incredible. I lay on the grass, a gorgeous summer day and fucked. I was in every movement and I was happy. I even dared to take my legs around his waist and I felt he took over my mind. He slammed hard into me and he groaned loudly. I heard the sound of a wet pussy and a cock which took over its sanity. I liked it. I could actually understand why my sister bragged about how good he was.

"I don't want to come yet!" Liam muttered hoarsely and he became still. "Damn, I was so close."  
I smiled.  
"But you can come?"  
He lifted his head and he looked into my eyes.  
"And what about you?"  
I hesitated.  
"Me?"  
He nodded.  
"I want you to come."  
Okay, that piece, I hadn't thought about.  
"How?"  
He got up a smile.  
"I will do so you will come and you will like it."

Liam lay on his back on the blanket. He pulled me up over him, but he did so that my back landed on his stomach. I lay with my belly to the sun and I hesitated. Quickly, he brought up his legs between my legs and spread them. I felt he again penetrated.  
"Trust me." Liam muttered hoarsely. He took one hand around my body and the other hand slid down between my legs. He began to move to the hip up and down, and I felt him again fucked me. His fingers began to caress me and immediately I understood why I was on him in that way. I closed my eyes and I began to whimper. He had his lips to my ear and I heard that he also moaned. Liam's fingers moved over my clit and I began to discover new emotions. I hitched the entire body and I felt twitching in my legs. I took my hands around the arm that held me and I felt how he repeatedly penetrated me. It was nice and I wanted more.

Liam hand slid up over my breasts. I felt he hugged it and how he almost made it too hard. He fucked me harder and now his fingers like a hurricane over my sensitive part. I didn't know what I would do and I felt so much at one time. In the end it was as if all the gates of heaven was opened. It was as if my body stopped working and I came. I whimpered straight out and I shook. I shrugged and I slipped through a wonderful orgasm. I felt how he repeatedly slipped in between my muscles and I hugged his cock with my pussy. 

In the end it was as if it just left me and I slid down against him. He continued to penetrate his hard part inside me and I heard he groaned higher. He held still his hand between my legs and he fucked his cock with hard movements. His lips were against my cheek and he was hitched all over the body.  
"I come inside you." he muttered hoarsely. "Damn I want to come and I want to fill you up."  
I smiled.  
"Sure!"  
He began to shake and he was clutching his arm around me. He whined louder and finally he pushed hard in the hardness inside me. He shook and I felt how he sprayed in something warm inside me. He shook long before he slowly became softer in the body and he fell to the ground again.

We were out of breath and we lay there on the ground. Slowly, he slid out of me and he seemed almost forgotten that I was me.  
"Oh, it was wonderful." he muttered hoarsely, and he opened his eyes. "Did you like it?"  
I nodded and I stroked his arm with both my hands.  
"Yes, I liked it."  
He laughed a little bit.  
"It is wonderful to sunbathe?"  
I grinning.  
"Yes I like it."  
He seems to feel with his hand if I was still wet and then he held up his fingers in front of me. I saw that he had cum on them and he laughed a little bit.  
"See what you made me do. I came!"  
I blushed.  
"Me too!"  
He took his hand down again and he seemed to like to feel his cum poured out of me.  
"Yes, I heard you came!" he muttered hoarsely and he caressed me, or if he smeared the liquid out over me? I wasn't sure what he did.   
"Your pussy is so perfect!" he muttered hoarsely and I felt his fingers slid into me. I whined.  
"What are you doing?"  
He grinning.  
"I want more."  
I gasped.  
"Huh?"  
Liam kissed my cheek and I felt him again made me want more.  
"Yes, I want more of you. I can't get enough of you."  
I closed my eyes and I felt he again put his fingers deep into me. I whimpered and I spread my legs. He brought them perfectly over the clitoris and I began again to end up there. I brought the hips up and down and I wanted him to give me more.  
"Oh, you're so perfect." he continued hoarsely. "You're such a girl that all the guys want."  
I was squealing.  
"But you are with my sister?"  
He bit my ear.  
"And?" he whispered. "I could be yours as well?"

This time I sat on Liam. I rode him fast and I ended up in the fog. I felt how I allowed him to repeatedly penetrate me and I realized that I actually wanted to share him with my sister, but I was also sure that she didn't want the same thing. I leaned forward and I put my hands against his chest for balance. Liam held my waist tightly and he looked straight at my body. He saw how my breasts bobbing up and down and he saw how my pussy received him, again and again. I whined, I rode fast and I heard that he also liked it. It was as if we forgot everything else and it wasn't until I heard a scream as I woke up. Liam was as surprised as me and we looked toward the house. There stood my sister and she was staring straight at us.  
"Damn!" Liam growled and he quickly got me away. "It's not like you think."  
She was angry and she came up to us.  
"You fuck with my sister?"  
I blushed and quickly got the blanket around me. Liam stood up.  
"No, or only this time!"  
She just stared angrily at us.  
"Damn Liam: You fucking with my sister? She's only fourteen years old?"  
He swallowed.  
"Please, it's not as dangerous as it looks like? She likes it and she wanted the same thing."


	10. Hard Harry

Harry pushed me up against the wall. He held my face between his hands and he put me in place with one of his knees. I was bewildered, I was in his power, and he could do exactly what he wanted with me. He loved the upper hand and he loved to determine when it was about a quick fuck. Yes, I was his friend, but once in a while we did it. Maybe it was because we were lonely and desperately wanted to do it once in a while? I had become dependent. It was a habit that got my life to get content. I loved when he wanted to fuck me, because I was partial in love with Harry. I didn't have those feelings that you have for a boyfriend, but he was one of the few who knew who I really was.

"Who decides?" he growled hoarsely, and I felt how he pressed his hard cock against my leg. I was squealing.  
"You!"  
He smiled cold and he was so close to me that he only had to move a few inches to kiss me, but he didn't give me that pleasure, not today.  
"Who is the dad?"  
I felt how to have held me tightly in his grasp. He showed that he was the one who stood over me and I loved being the one who just said yes.  
"You, Harry!"  
He let his hands take hold of my wrists. He brought up my arms over my head and I almost couldn't breathe.  
"And what is it that dad loves?"  
I was squealing against him.  
"To decide."  
He let his lips caress my cheek.  
"And more?"  
"Doing what he want with me?"  
Harry groaned.  
"And the last thing."  
I felt how he pressed himself against me. I was locked in his grip.  
"To fuck hard."  
He groaned and he almost bit my neck. He kissed my skin hard and he left traces of pain, but still it was pleasure. I wanted it and I took it. I moaned loudly and I felt his cock pressed against my now wet pussy. We had clothes on but I was so aware of what was happening to our bodies. He held me tight and he made me horny. I felt how he pressed his chest against me just to show that I couldn't do anything about it.  
"I'll fuck you hard!" he muttered hoarsely against my cheek and he licked my skin. "I'll fuck you so hard that you will know who's in charge for days."

Harry released my wrists. Quickly he tore off my dress. He tore it in two, and he threw it on the floor. I moaned loudly and I felt my whole body wanted him. He growled at me and quickly he caught up my breasts with his hands. He squeezed them hard and he quickly pulled down my bra. He bent down and he sucked a nipple between his lips. It hurt, but the pain went on to something else. I screamed and I took my hands to his head. He sucked into the other nipple and I whimpered loudly.  
"Harry..." I muttered hoarsely. He smiled and he released my breast tenderness.  
"You'll get what you tolerate." he growled hoarsely. "You don't need to beg for more, you will get my cock."  
He ripped off all my clothes and he pressed up my naked and horny body against the wall. He raised a hand over my head and the other hand grabbed fast hold of my wet pussy. He let his fingers penetrate quickly, two fingers that landed deep inside me. I moaned and I took my arms around his neck.  
"You're wet?" he whispered hoarsely, and he smiled big. He fucked me hard with his fingers a few times, until he saw that I loved it.  
"Do you wan't more?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes please!"  
He lifted me up in his arms, as a husband took home the bride to their home. He threw me down on the bed and I heard the sound of his zipper. I looked up at him. Harry slowly began to undress himself naked. Slowly went his pants off and he took off his shirt. Then he took down his boxers and I saw his hard cock, which stood straight out. It was trembling and I knew he would use it with pleasure. He leaned over me and he tied my wrists to the bed. He wanted total control and I loved it.

Harry bent down over me. He kissed me. Quickly, desperate and hard. I almost didn't get any air. He let his lips slide down and once again he sucked a nipple between his lips. He bit hard and I turned almost around in pain. He dropped it and he did the same thing with the other. Then he slipped down and he landed with his face down over my pussy. I felt his tongue tip began to play with my clit. I whimpered loudly and I lifted my hip against him. Quickly he put his hands on me and forced me to lie still. He sucked, he licked and he made me almost go all the way, but I knew he didn't wanted me to come. He sat up between my legs and he brought once again in his fingers in me. He fucked me hard and I showed that I wanted more. He loved to feel how wet I was and he loved to get me to reach the limit of what I could handle.

Harry brought the other hand down between my buttocks. He massaged me and he spat on his fingers to moisten me up. He made me reach far and I lost control. I was so close. A finger penetrated straight into my asshole. I screamed. He continued to fuck me with the other hand and he looked at me. He wanted to see me enjoy and he wanted to see me reach the heights where I had never been before. I felt how the entire body spans and I felt how he got the steam in me to boil. I spread her legs and I tried to regain control of myself. I felt he took me with his fingers in both the hole harder and I loved it. He knew I loved it and he gave it to me.

I couldn't hold it back. The orgasm swept over me. It started deep inside me and spread out inside my legs, over my body and throughout my sanity. I screamed and I was shaking. I shrugged with the whole body and it was as if I fainted. Harry knew what he would do and he did it always so well.

Harry left me and he went to the toilet. We weren't done with this yet. I heard how he washed himself and I had time to regain my mind again. I was lying and just breathed. My hands were still solid and I felt that my body was changing.

"Spread your legs for me!"  
He slid up on the bed and I obeyed. I was still blown away by the orgasm and he knew it. He smiled and he sat between my legs. He took hold of his cock and slowly he let the glans start to play with me. He brought it over the clitoris, he brought the glans of my wet slit and I loved it. I felt how hard he was and I saw that he was ready to fuck me now. He groaned and he looked down on his big cock. The glans slid around a few times before he brought it to the hole. I felt he pressed it against me and then he penetrated. Harry groaned loudly, and he let go of his cock. It managed to do the work on it's own and I felt him slowly filled me out. He slid all the way deep inside me and I closed my eyes. He took in everything that was him, and he knew that I wanted to feel him inside, in me.

Harry grabbed my waist and lifted it up so that my butt left the bed. He stood on his knees and he groaned. Quickly he then started to take his dick hard in and then out. Fast movements and he held me tightly between his hands. He groaned loudly and he was red all over. I saw drops of sweat on his forehead and I saw the pleasure in his face. Harry looked straight into my eyes and he moved his whole body, he flexed the muscles and they glistened in the faint sound. He fucked like he was going to die and I knew how he wanted to get more out of me.

Harry slipped out of me. He spun me around in bed, so that I landed on my stomach. He quickly got up my butt in the air, so I stood on my knees. He slipped up behind me and he penetrated. A hand grabbed my hair, for keeping me stuck. The other slid around my one shoulder to keep me in place. I was standing on all fours when he started pounding hard into me. I moaned and I whimpered as he seemed to come all the way inside me. I heard his breath, I heard him moaning and I could see before me how he enjoyed.  
"Damn fucking whore!" he shouted. I smiled. He loved to talk dirty and he loved to call me both the one and the other. "I fucking will fuck the shit out of you."  
He slammed hard into me. I felt his balls bounced against me, and I felt how he hitched body. He held tighter in my hair and he seemed almost desperate.  
"Your pussy.... You're fucking pussy!"  
He groaned and he was close. I heard how he took me with his whole body and he brought his dick desperately into my hole. He hitched himself more and in the end I felt the way he filled me. He screamed and he pumped cum.  
"Damn, I hate you!" he shouted. I smiled because I didn't take his words literally.

Harry calmed down. He was still standing behind my ass and I felt that his cock wasn't satisfied. It wasn't even slack. Harry had the ability to do it again and again. Maybe that's why I loved to have sex with him? He gently caressed my butt and my back. I was still on all fours and I didn't dare to change positions. It was he who decided.  
"Oh fuck, you are beautiful!" he muttered hoarsely. "I love to fuck with you, you know that?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes Harry, I know it."  
He groaned and he slipped out of me.  
"Lie on your side."

I lay down on the side. It was nice not have to stand up because my legs were weak. He leaned over me and he did so that my hands were free. Then he slid down behind me and took his arms around me. He kissed me tenderly on the neck and he gathered more strength.  
"We'll continue." he muttered hoarsely. "I want to fuck more and you'll let me fuck you."  
I nodded.  
"Yes, Harry!"  
He took down one hand, he brought his cock to me. I lay down with my ass against him so that he could penetrate and I felt how he managed to do so. I felt how he slowly slid into me again. I was so wet that it flowed out of me. Okay, it wasn't just my body fluid, it was also his cum.

Harry started push all the way inside me. He took both of his arms around me and he groaned against my cheek.  
"One leg up!"  
I obeyed. I raised one leg in the air and immediately slid a hand down there. I felt how he started to caress me, when he at once began to bring the hips back and forth. I held up the leg by hand. Quickly I felt that I could come again. I closed my eyes and I felt him harder slammed right into me. I whimpered as he caressed me perfectly over the clitoris and the whole area. Harry groaned against my cheek and he shook almost with horniness. His fingers slid down and he let them slide in with his cock. I squealing. He liked to test how much he could inside me. Four fingers and his big cock. I whimpered and I groaned. He liked it. I felt him put his fingers hard into the same pace as he brought his cock in me. He liked it and he saw that even I liked it.  
"Oh fuck!" he muttered hoarsely. "I have stretched you out?"  
I smiled.  
"Harry, you always stretch me out."  
I groaned.  
"You are so open for me."  
I groaned loudly.  
"Yes, I'm always open for you."  
He kissed my neck. I noticed that his fingers disappeared and he stretched out his arm behind him. Then I felt that his arm came back. He was holding a dildo. Where did that come from? Harry groaned.  
"Now you get two big dicks inside you."  
I opened my eyes and I looked down. He brought the dildo against me. It was almost as big as Harry's cock. I groaned.  
"Harry?"  
He kissed me.  
"You can do it." he muttered hoarsely. "Relax and let dad do the job."  
I put my head down again. He brought it to my hole and before I had time to get used to the idea, penetrated even the dildo inside me. I screamed in pain, but also in pleasure. He let it penetrate deep into me. Damn, I was so filled as I could be. Harry became more horny by it all. He fucked me harder and he groaned. He let the dildo be inside me and he kept it there with his hand. Right as it was, he pressed the ON button. I felt it started to vibrate. Damn, I screamed.

I landed far away. I felt the whole body shaking with excitement, fear, yet enjoyment. Harry fucked me hard and he groaned loudly. He pressed the dildo hard in me and it got all my body to wake up. I quickly reached there and when I came, I dropped nearly the ability to breathe, to think or to understand. I landed in a fog. I was shaking, it was twitching all over and I was permeated with emotion.

Harry took away the dildo. He took both of his arms around me and now he was too close: I heard how he moved against me. He spanned the entire body and he whimpered against my neck. I felt how he hitched the entire body in total before he finally let go and come. He pushed hard inside his cum. His cock was shaking deep inside me, and I felt how it vibrated out all the emotions.

I think I almost fell asleep. I woke up when he began to move and he slid away from me. It was the same thing every time. He put all the energy on me and when he was done, I was just his friend.  
"You can borrow clothes from me." he whispered horse and foggy. "I happened to take apart your dress."  
I lay on my back and I looked over tired on him.  
"Can't I sleep here tonight?"  
He smiled at me and he stood up.  
"No, then we go across the limits and we are just friends?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Harry, we always go over the limits?"  
He laughed and he started to pick up clothes and things that had been used.  
"Come on!" he murmured. "You like it?"  
I nodded.  
"Yes, but the question is how long we can continue like this?"  
I saw that he reacted and he looked straight at me. I knew he needed this, sometimes he did want to look up a new girl to use. But I was the best and I was the only one he wanted to fuck with.  
"Stop!" he murmured horse and he sat down on the bed and looked straight at me. "You know I don't allow you to say no?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"But I'm just a fuck for you?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, you are my lifeline. Without you, I can't manage my life and all that with being famous. It's thanks to you that I will do what I do best."  
I turned my back to him.  
"Harry, pay a whore!"  
He slid up on the bed and he put his face over my cheek. He kissed my cheek tenderly, and he kissed my shoulder.  
"You can't leave me. You are everything that I need."  
I sighed.  
"But nothing more? Just pure sex?"  
He let his lips stay against my shoulder.  
"I can't have a girlfriend right now, and you know why."  
I closed my eyes.  
"Yes because of the fans?"  
He nodded.  
"And I don't want to expose a single girl for that life."  
I sighed.  
"But you can fuck me?"  
He kissed me again.  
"Is not the same thing!"  
I spin around and I looked straight into his eyes.  
"And what about the day when you meet a girl as you really want? What about me then?"  
He frowned.  
"I take one thing at a time."  
I swallowed.  
"Harry, I don't want this any more. I'm tired of coming in second place and just get this out of you."  
I saw the pain in his eyes.  
"Please don't leave me!" he whispered hoarsely. "I really need you."  
I sat up and I had decided what to do.  
"No Harry! You just need a fuck and I'm just a tool."  
He pulled me down on the bed and quickly he landed on top of me.  
"What do you want?" he asked quickly and he raised my hands over my head. He looked into my eyes and he was determined. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
I had no good answer.  
"I don't know?"  
He smiled weakly.  
"You see, we are happy with this, as we have together."  
I sighed.  
"But it just feels as if sex is the only thing we have in common. You never ask me about what I like. You never give me even a gift for my birthday or ask what has happened in my life."  
He smiled and he cleared his throat.  
"No, and you never ask me anything back?"  
I swallowed.  
"It's not the same thing." I got up. "I look at Twitter what happens and I'm not stupid, it's about you everywhere."  
Harry looked a little happier.  
"So you follow me on Twitter? I didn't even know you had an account?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"No, you never ask me anything."  
He understood.  
"Okay, I'll follow you on twitter?"  
"No!"  
He laughed, and he was amused.  
"But what's the point of asking you things?"  
I didn't know what to say. He slid down between my legs and I felt he was hard again. Damn, I couldn't do that again, and directly I became numb.  
"No more!"  
He giggled and he started to kiss me lightly on the lips.  
"Well, we're so damn good at this."  
I squealing.  
"You are!"  
He groaned and he penetrated.  
"We are!"

This time, we were normal. Harry kissed me, caressed me and he made love to me. I felt he took me with soft hands and somehow I liked even this more. Perhaps I loved him, but none of us were ready to enter into a relationship. Maybe we just fit together when it was about sex? I had no answer, and actually, I wanted to be there for him. I wanted this part of Harry and somehow it was my secret.


	11. First time Niall

Niall blushed. We were twelve years and we hadn't really been with a guy or girl before. I was a girl and I was his friend, but we weren't together. Yet we got there, when we slipped across the border between friendship and more. I lay on his bed, without panties, and he saw my sensitive part. I lay on my back and I spread my legs. Niall sat under me and his eyes were fixed on my area, down there.  
"Is that what it looks like down there?"  
I chuckled and I blushed.  
"Yes, and now you show yours?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, I want to see more."  
I quickly looked at him.  
"But come on!" I muttered hoarsely. "It's not fun to be here and show that to you."  
Niall swallowed.  
"Can I touch it?"  
I hesitated.  
"Why?"  
He smiled big.  
"I just want to know how it feels to touch a girl. Can I do that?"  
"No!"  
He frowned.  
"If you get to touch me?"  
I looked at him again and I hesitated.  
"You mean now?"  
He sighed.  
"You can touch me when I'm done with you."  
I trusted him. He was honest, and when he told me I could touch him, then he meant it.  
"Okay then!"

Niall put his fingers over the area. First, he missed all the parts that I wanted to be touched on. He was awkward and I almost lost the strength to let him do it. Right as it was, he began to fiddle with my clitoris and immediately I moaned to. He smiled.  
"Is that where I have to touch?"  
I nodded.  
"And down the hole!"  
He sat down next to me, beside me, and he looked at me. He put his fingers over my clit again and I whimpered. He saw that my body reacted and he saw that my cheeks were red. He liked it.  
"Down the hole?"  
I nodded, and I felt him put his fingers down there and back up again. I closed my eyes and I liked it. I was too embarrassed to look at him, but I didn't want him to stop. I bit my lip and I was surprised how he got me going. I whimpered when I felt him take his fingers in circles. It was nice and I liked it. He continued as if he wanted to do this with me.  
"Can a finger penetrate?"  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Not if it hurts!" I muttered hoarsely. He leaned over me.  
"Tell me if it hurts, and I will stop."

Niall let a finger slide into me. I whimpered quietly and I felt how I woke up. He caressed still my clitoris and he brought up two fingers. I felt that I was damp, because I was horny and I knew he was curious. He didn't need to do much for me to come. Maybe it was because I was so young and he was the first who did this? I just felt that I reached there. I took down my hands and I forced his hand to push himself harder against me and I lifted my hip against his hand. I bit my lip and I squeezed his fingers over the clitoris. I shrugged, and I was shaking and I felt my first orgasm just ran through me.

Niall went into the bathroom and washed herself. He came back with a smile. I remained in bed, and I was almost shocked. I had an orgasm? Talk about that I had no idea about such things. I looked over at Niall and I saw how he started to pull down his pants. I saw him leave it there and it stood out straight. He came over to the bed and he lay down beside me.  
"Your turn!"  
I frowned and I just stared at his cock. Okay? How would I do the same for him? I chose not to be a coward and I took my hand against it. I grabbed hold and slowly I took my fingers up and down. I felt the skin all over your dick followed and I saw that Niall liked it.  
"A little faster!"  
This was odd. Niall closed his eyes. I took my hand quickly up and down and I looked at him how his body was in the movements and he bit his lip.  
"Is it nice?" I got up. He nodded and he whimpered a little.  
"Yes, it's nice!"  
I smiled and I looked down at his dick. This was easy. It was just touch it and it didn't require much.

"Should we do it, have sex?"  
I dropped it and I looked at Niall again. He smiled at me and it was like he just came up with the idea.  
"No?"  
He smiled awry.  
"Come on, we can test?"

I don't know why we did it. Niall went and locked the door. We took off our clothes because it felt more right. He slipped up over me and I saw that he liked my body. I had no big breasts yet and I had almost no pubic hair. He was as immature as me in the body. We were young and we just wanted to test.

"You may bring it there!" he groaned doubtful. "I don't know where to enter."  
I smiled. I brought my hand down and spread my legs. I brought his cock to me and I brought it to the hole. He pressed a little and when he began to penetrate I took my hand away. He groaned and he fell down on me.  
"Oh it's so..." he whimpered. "Damn, it feels good!"  
I chose to take arms around him. He pressed in his entire cock. First, it hurt, but then it felt more right. He lifted on his head and he looked straight into my eyes.  
"Is that OK?"  
I chose to nod. He smiled and he put an elbow on each side of my body. I took my arms around his neck. Slowly he brought the ass up and down, slowly moving his cock inside me. I liked it. Okay, it wasn't overly nice, but I liked it.

Niall put his face against my shoulder and he groaned. I felt how he moved faster on her hip. He was red all over his body and he was sweaty. I didn't feel that much and I chose to let him continue. Niall seemed to understand me. He raised head and gave space between us for his hand. He brought up the thighs against me, and he let his fingers reach down there. He began to caress me and at the same time have the cock started inside me. I was squealing.  
"It was Batter!"  
He smiled.  
"I know!" he whispered hoarsely. "I read that girls need to be caressed."

Okay, we liked it. Niall thumps harder against me. I closed my eyes and I felt he took me there again. I was heading for my second orgasm. Talk about that you discover that you like. he moaned quietly as he parents were home. I tried to be as quiet as him. The bed creaked just a little bit and we tried not to make unnecessary noise.

Niall put his face against my cheek. We were now in phase two or three. We were approaching. I whimpered and I spread my legs as much as I could. I felt how he penetrated harder and harder. His fingers moved desperate over my clitoris.  
"Are you close?" he muttered hoarsely. I nodded and I whimpered.  
"Just a little bit more and you?"  
He groaned.  
"Well, hell, I will soon come!"

I put my lips on his neck. Damn it was so close. I whimpered and I pressed myself against him. In the end, it was like I just ran over. I felt the orgasm took hold of my body and I gasped aloud. I pressed myself against Niall and I shook again throughout the body. It twitched in my legs and I was forced to let out a groan, when I reached the top. Niall lay stretched out over me. He fucked me hard now and I heard how he slipped in and out of me. He pressed his lips against my neck, and then it was as if he squeezed everything he had inside my hole. He shook, he whimpered and twitched.

"Did you like it?"  
I was just compelled to ask the question. Niall remained on me and he was breathing fast.  
"Yes and you?"  
I smiled.  
"Yes it was good!"  
He smiled and he lifted his head.  
"I like to do this with you."  
I blushed.  
"And I with you."  
He was happy and he laughed a little bit.  
"We can do that this weekend? I mean, try other things?"  
I nodded quickly.  
"But our parents can't hear us?"  
he agreed.  
"We must be silent."


	12. Louis, on the beach

I saw that Louis followed me with his eyes, and I guessed why. I was the new girl at the party, almost no one had seen before. I accompanied my neighbour there just to pass Saturday. The owner of the house had everything. A swimming pool, a bar and everywhere sat youths and spoke. I belonged to the silent, because I wasn't sure what I would say. On the back yard was a path down to the sea and I hesitated if I dared go there. Down there, there were no lights and I sensed that many went there just to be near each other. Still, I slid slowly in that direction, but only because it was quieter down there.

I took off my shoes and I stood in the water. It was wonderful. It was the middle of summer and not even the evenings were cool. The sky was starry and the moon was almost full. I heard giggles somewhere from the beach, but I was too shy to see who it was.

"You shouldn't be standing here alone?"  
Louis appeared behind my back. I smiled at him and I felt his hand against my spine. Okay, he wanted to be friendly?  
"Why not?"  
He smiled wryly and he searched my eyes.  
"You know, many go here to do a certain thing and maybe they think you want the same thing?"  
I snorted.  
"Then I scream and I'm sure someone hear me?"  
He laughed a little bit.  
"If you want I can protect you."  
Okay, that was silly. I gave him a quick glance.  
"I can take care of myself."  
Louis seems to think the same thing, but he stayed behind.  
"Do you wanna swim?"  
I shook my head.  
"No thanks!" I mumbled. "I have no bathing suits."  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm sure no one can see if we swim naked or with underwear on."  
I shook still on my head.  
"No thanks!"  
He sighed with disappointment and he stood a little closer to me.  
"So why are you standing here?"  
I breathed in all the scents of the sea. It was a stupid question.  
"It's a wonderful night."  
Louis agreed with me and he looked out over the water.  
"Yes, this summer is wonderful." he whispered hoarsely. He hand slipped down to my butt, but it stayed right on the border between the back and too far down.  
"So why are you here?"  
He laughed a little bit.  
"I saw the evening's prettiest girl slide down here, before I had time to talk to her." He seemed satisfied with the answer. "So I followed her."  
I blushed a little bit. Okay, he tried to charm me. He stood closer to me and I almost felt his lips against my skin, close to my ear.  
"When I see something I want, no one can stop me."  
I was about to say something nasty, but I didn't want to hurt him.  
"I'm not a girl that you just get. You have to fight for me."  
He liked it.  
"Okay, then I struggle a bit." he whispered hoarsely. "I might propose that you stay by my side tonight and maybe you get to know me?"  
I wanted to tease him.  
"And what if I don't want to know you?"  
Both his hands slid around my waist and I felt him against my back, not too tight nor too loose. He put his lips on my neck and he kissed my skin gently, so that it tingled all over.  
"You want to get to know me." he muttered hoarsely, and when I didn't resist, he went on to discover my neck. I whimpered quietly.  
"Do you always do like this with all girls?"  
He groaned lightly.  
"No, just the ones I want."

Yes, I love the way he kissed me. In the end, it was almost too much and I spun around to say a few choice words. I was surprised when he immediately was there with his lips, he kissed my. Perfect! I couldn't resist. He let his tongue play with mine, and I felt that he knew how to seduce a girl. He took his arms around me and pressed me gently against him. My arms slid around his neck and it was then I felt that he had something big between the legs. He pressed it to me and it ended right there, where the pressure made me horny. I whimpered and he knew that I lack the ability to say no. Louis hands slid down over my bum. He pulled up the dress and quickly he grabbed my butt. He pressed himself harder against me and my clitoris became aware of the great cause. His hands slipped inside my panties and he took a hard grip on my buttocks. I was already there. I was already halfway through a sexual intercourse in my imagination. He rubbed it gently against me. I was squealing. He squeezed his cock harder, and my pussy reacted by becoming swollen and moist.

I couldn't help myself. I want to know and feel more of it. I took down a hand, pulled the belt from his pants and I unbuttoned. He groaned when my hand landed on his hard cock. I felt how big it was and it shook with eagerness to get me. I took it down so that he could bring it back and forth between my legs, between my thighs. I wanted to feel it. He understood and quickly he satisfied my curiosity. I took up my arms again and I groaned.  
"Damn it's so big!"  
He smiled and he bit hold of my lip. He slowly began to pull down my panties.  
"Do you want it?"  
I was squealing.  
"Yes maybe!"

I helped Louis to get off my panties. They slid down into the water, but I couldn't bother over that. They slipped away from me, but I didn't need them. I could feel the whole cock slid over my clit, over the range down there. I was really squealing. He groaned. I was wet and I was in need of it.

I was surprised when we stood where we stood and still he could penetrate inside me. We stood with our stomachs against each other and we were desperate. First he slid only in with the glans, but pretty quickly become his dick wet from my fluid and he slid all the way deep inside me. I whimpered loudly against his lips. He held almost his breath, and when he had come all the way, it came out a satisfied groan from him.  
"Oh you're so hot, so wet."  
I agreed.  
"Damn just take me."

My legs were weak. I almost had trouble standing up. He brought the hip rapidly back and forth. His cock slid in and out of me as if it belonged there. I took my arms tighter around him. I heard it smacked and I felt how it come from me. We were both aware that this might be wrong, but we wanted. Louis held me tightly against him. He pressed his body against me and he liked what happened.  
"Maybe we should lay down?"  
"Doesn't matter. I like sex."  
He smiled wryly and he looked at me misty.  
"I want to feel that I really fucking you." he muttered hoarsely. "Right now we just stand here and I can't come in this way."

Louis pulled us up on the beach. I followed like a faithful dog. He was still inside me. I felt he was still so hard and he massaged my pussy with his pubic hair. I whimpered and I had a hard time standing up. In the end we drifted down on the sand. He landed on top of me and quickly he tore off my dress. He took off my bra and he began to suck and kiss my nipples. I moaned loudly and I spread my legs. He slid faster and harder into me. He got in deeper and I was shaking.

Louis kissed me wherever he could. I took my fingers through his hair and I didn't care about all heard what we were doing. I pulled at his clothes and finally he lay naked on me. I stroked him, I longed for him and I wanted him.

Louis spun around and I landed on top of him. I sat up quickly and I began to desperately ride him hard. He caressed my breasts and he looked at me with big eyes. I hitched the entire body. I leaned back and my hands landed on his thigh. He now saw everything that was me and he liked it. His hands were everywhere over my horny body. I felt he let one hand begin to move across my clit. I shook by it all and I wanted more. Fast movements, around, up and down and harder. I was squealing.  
"Damn, I will come."  
He didn't seemed to care. He continued, and finally I was there. I pushed the body down over his hard cock. I felt it snatched, and my muscles surrounded him inside me. I moaned, I whimpered and eventually I calmed down.

Louis dropped me on the back and he sat between my legs. He took them up over his shoulders and he banged straight into me. I was still blown away by what had just happened and I wasn't aware that we were right on the beach and fucked. He moved quickly on the hip and he took me hard. I saw at him that he was close. His hands held my thighs hard, and he was red all over. He was sweating and he used all the muscles. In the end, he pulled out his cock. He took his hand over it and he jerked the last second. He spurted cum right out of my stomach, and he was shaking. He groaned and he let it all out. I smiled. His cum almost reached my face.

Louis let a hand smearing out his liquid over me and he smiled big. We were out of breath, and we just looked at each other.  
"So I charmed you?" he muttered hoarsely. "It's good to know that I still have it."  
I blushed a little bit and I brought his hand to my lips. I sucked his finger and I felt the taste of him. Louis moaned and he had big eyes.  
"Can I ever make you satisfied?"  
I dropped his hand and I licked my lips.  
"No?"  
He smiled wide and he liked it.  
"So how about to be with me? I think I'm as crazy as you and I love to fuck."  
I chose to meet him half way.  
"Okay, but only if you are with me and no other girl."  
He nodded with satisfaction.  
"I have only one girl at a time."


	13. Zayn - Desire between half siblings

I had a half-brother named Zayn. I couldn't understand it and my dad didn't want to explain why. It was as if everyone knew, but no one had told me about it.  
"He knows that you exist." Dad said a little tired. "I can make so that you get to meet him?"  
I hesitated, but at the same time, I had no own siblings, as I knew about. He was the only one.  
"Yes, I want to see him." I replied quickly. "He's almost my brother?"  
Dad smiled weakly.  
"He's your brother, and I guess it's my fault that it became like this."

\----

The tension was total. I saw at Zayns eyes that he was surprised when he saw me. I was pleasing him and I felt the same for him. It was as if I met a random person directly the chemistry fit together. We were in a dinner and we ate together. It was evening and I had really put some energy into my fashion choices. I don't know why I had chosen a sexy dress. I had put up my hair in a playful knot in my neck and I had just enough makeup on my face. Zayn eat me with his eyes and before the dessert had time to be eaten, I was horny. I wanted him, but at the same time he was forbidden fruit. He seemed to think the same thing and often slid his eyes down at my lips and down my chest. I liked it and I loved that he explored me.

"You know what?" he whispered hoarsely. "The night is young, and why not do something fun together?"  
I tried to charm him with my smile, which I succeeded.  
"Like what?"  
He looked at me for a few extra seconds.  
"I guess we can always go to a disco, a pub or ..."  
He thought about it and he didn't finish the sentence. I blushed and I stopped in a spoonful ice cream between my lips. I sucked on the spoon as I had done with his cock. Direct groaned Zayn and he stared at my lips. He swallowed.  
"Or straight home to me?"  
I smiled and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Home?"  
He nodded and he blushed a little bit. He gazed my lips and just to tease him I was licking them with my tongue. He swallowed.  
"But only if you want?"  
I leaned against him.  
"Can I be honest?"  
He nodded quickly.  
"Of course!"  
I smiled a little bit.  
"What I want to do is perhaps not the correct thing."  
He swallowed, and he had big eyes.  
"No?"  
I shook my head.  
"I'd rip off your clothes, suck your cock and let you fuck me all night."  
He groaned as I said and that was spinning around in his little brain.  
"And if I want to fuck you?"  
I smiled bigger.  
"Should we call Daddy?"  
He shook his head quickly.  
"I have condoms and why not?"  
I looked around the room. Everyone sat and ate, and no one noticed us. I took off my shoe and I brought up my foot between his legs. I instantly felt his hard cock and immediately he groaned loudly.  
"Damn!"  
I smiled and I brought the foot up and down, so that I influenced him.  
"How many condoms?"  
He was squealing,  
"Lots of them!"  
I removed my foot.  
"What are we waiting for?"

\----

Zayn just close the door, before he pushed me up against the wall in his hallway. He pressed his lips against mine, and he pressed his hot body against mine. I took my arms around his neck and I did so I felt him down there. He groaned and he almost forced our tongues to become friends. He raised his hands against the wall and quickly he took his pants up and down against me. He hesitated?  
"Just do it!" I muttered hoarsely and I was braver against him. I pulled up the belt, I pulled down the zipper and quickly I caught up his cock. I took it out in the open air and I let my fingers pull the skin up and down. He moaned higher.  
"Damn, you really like me?"  
I groaned.  
"Don't know, but this is promising."  
He groaned loudly and I feel his whole body loved my treatment. I slid to the floor, in front of him and I landed with my face down in front of his hard cock. It was large. It was exactly as I wanted it. I licked from the root up. He closed his eyes. I licked glans and I squeezed his balls.  
"Damn!" shouted Zayn high. "Do you want me to come?"  
I smiled at him.  
"Yeah, maybe. But several times thanks."  
He opened his eyes and he looked down at me. I engulfed his cock with my lips and then I let half his cock slip in, it was what I could handle. I held on with my hand and I let the hand and my mouth colluding. He moaned really loud and he stared at me with bans brown eyes. I sucked, I slurped and I brought my head quickly back and forth. He closed his eyes and he grabbed my head. He began to fuck me and he did it quickly. I got almost no air, but I managed it.  
"Oh fuck!" he shouted. "In your mouth?"  
I wanted him to come between my lips. I wanted to feel his cock worked and I wanted to swallow. He bumped into me and I felt how he spurted cum. It came much and he was shaking.

Zayn opened his eyes and he just stared at me. I let his cock slide out and the cum was all over my lips. He whimpered a bit and then he smiled big.  
"Okay, what else can we do?"  
I stood up and I wiped my mouth with the dress.  
"Do you want to lick me?"  
He smiled awry.  
"If I want!" he exclaimed, and he nodded toward a door. "In bed?"  
I was grinning.  
"On the kitchen table?"  
He didn't believe his ears, but he liked it.  
"Okay, sit on the table and I'll show you what my tongue can do."

I took off my panties and I dropped them on the floor. Then I slipped up on his kitchen table and I spread my legs. He came up to me and he smiled big when he pulled up my dress. He peered down at my pussy.  
"Oh shaved?"  
I nodded.  
"Is that Okay?"  
He smiled at me.  
"I love when girls are shaved."  
He slid down on the chair. I lay down on my back and I took my legs up over his shoulders.

Okay, he was like me. I closed my eyes and I took my hands over his head. First he let only his tongue playing with the clitoris, down over my horny hole and up again. I whimpered and I smiled big. He licked me with care and in fact I realized that he was amazing at this. I whimpered a little. He bit , he kissed and he inserted his tongue in me. I groaned. In the end he quickly increased my pulse. He was prefect with the mouth down there. He held his hands around my waist and he forced me to be still.  
"Harder!" I whimpered. He obeyed, and he allowed three fingers start moving inside me, as if he wanted them to fuck me. I moaned and I liked it. My whole body was tense. I dropped his head and I grabbed the table top edges. I felt how he got me to wake up, how he got me to reach into the fog and he didn't stop. He just went on and eventually it was as if I lost control. His lips sucked in my clit and his fingers reached all the way in. I screamed and I felt that I came. I started to jerk and I was shaking all over. I was on the verge of fainting, it was the most incredible thing I had ever experienced. I took down my hands and I pressed his head against me.   
"Damn! Fuck!" I cried when I reached the top of the orgasm and I felt how he tore me through the state.

Zayn slipped quickly into the bathroom and washed himself. I remained on the table and I felt the whole body created harmony. He had done the unthinkable. None had done that before, and no guy had made me to come, when he licked me. I looked up at Zayn when he came back to the kitchen and I got big eyes. He stood naked in the doorway, his cock was already ready for more.  
"Are you coming?"  
I sat up.  
"The bed?"  
He laughed a little.  
"The sofa?"  
I couldn't resist.

I stripped naked. Meanwhile Zayn sat down on the sofa and he took a condom over his hard part. Then he smiled at me and I saw what he wanted to do. I slid up over his knees, and I landed over his dick. He grabbed it and he showed it the way. I sat down slowly and slowly he penetrate. I took my hands against his shoulders and I closed my eyes. Damn, it was big. It was big enough to create panic and I felt the whole, I struggled to get it in. Nevertheless, I landed straight down on his knees, with the whole cock in me and I opened my eyes. He smiled at me and he nodded with satisfaction.  
"I see that you are capable of pretty much?"  
I groaned.  
"More than you can imagine."  
He put his arms out over the couch and he came up with a wry smile.  
"Show your brother what you can do!"  
I smiled. I went around with the hip at first to open up more. Damn it was so deep inside me as it could only reach. I took my arms around his neck and then I began to slowly ride him. Zayn closed his eyes and he groaned quietly. I brought my body up and down, increased a little, I let him slide inside me, more speed, I fucked with him.

Zayn held his hands around my butt. he held my buttocks tightly in his hands and he helped me bounce up. I groaned against his neck and I felt the chaos he created in me. It was wonderful, but at the same time as prohibited. I moaned really high and I fucked hard. I rode him as if this was the last thing that would happen. I took down a hand and I began to caress myself. I brought my fingers hard over the clitoris and I felt how I approached. Fast movements, fast jerks and finally I was there. I sat down and panicky I caressed the clitoris. I whimpered and I groaned. I pressed my fingers against my sex, and I shrugged the whole body.

Zayn took his hands more under me and he lifted me up in his arms. Quickly I took my legs around his waist and I felt how he pushed me up against the wall. he fucked me hard and fast. I slammed into the wall with my whole body and I shouted out all the emotions. He groaned louder and finally he pressed the whole cock in me, shook, jumped, yelped and he filled condom.

Zayn dropped me on the floor. We were sweaty and we were red. He smiled wide and I saw that he was as insatiable as me.  
"The shower?" he whispered hoarsely. I smiled and I looked down at his dick. It was in the intermediate position. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't down.  
"Can you?"  
He laughed a little bit.  
"I'll show you that I can, more times than you can imagine."

Zayn threw the condom and then he put on the water in the shower. He took my hand and he brought me in.  
"The ass?"  
I giggled.  
"Wash me first and then you fuck me wherever you want."

When I was clean, he pressed me up against the cold wall in the shower. I raised my palms against it and I pressed my cheek against it. He parted my buttocks and I felt that he used his dick to massage me.  
"Spread your legs more!"  
I obeyed. He groaned and he looked down at what he did. He pushed, he massaged and he showed that he wanted more. Slowly, I opened up and in the end I felt him penetrate. I moaned and I closed my eyes. He put his hands up against the wall and he shoved the whole length inside me. He groaned against my cheek.  
"Oh fuck, you are really the best girl I've ever met?"  
I smiled.  
"I'm like you!"  
He groaned.  
"Such a sister, such a brother?"

He fucked me just by moving on the hip. He thumped against me and I felt how he took me as I wanted to be taken. I felt my pussy began to come to life and I was about to take down a hand. Zayn stopped me.  
"Let me!" he groaned hoarsely and he took down a hand beneath my stomach. He grabbed hold of my whole pussy and he rubbed the whole area at once. I landed in paradise. I felt his fingers inside me, I felt his hand over the clitoris, I felt him fuck me hard in the back and I couldn't hold back anything. I screamed and I felt he took me to the edge. He got my body to vibrate long before I came.  
"Damn just come!" he whimpered behind me. "I like to see you come."  
I smiled and I brought my hip in his movements. Finally I arrived and it ran over me. I moaned and I couldn't almost not stand up. He pressed his fingers hard inside and he got all the pussy to tighten on its own.

Zayn filled my ass with cum. He held both hands against the wall and he pressed the whole dick inside me. He groaned against my neck and he was shaking. I saw how he hitched himself.

We washed us again and we put on some towels. He took my hand and he smiled big. He took me to another room.  
"My office!"  
I was grinning.  
"Oh, here you can make it cozy?"  
He agreed with me and he gave me a quick glance.  
"I want you to do one thing for me."  
He put me down on the chair in front of the desk. He walked over to a shelf and right as it was, he came back to me. In his hand he held a pair of black panties and on it stood a cock straight out. I frowned.  
"And?"  
He smiled.  
"Fuck me!" he whispered hoarsely. "I want you to fuck me till I come. There's a vibrator in the panties that can give you the same pleasure."  
I smiled a little bit.  
"Why not?"

I put on the panties. From them hung a small cord with a bottom. It had five positions and I understood that it had five positions as vibrated. Zayn took lube on his hands and he stood in front of me. I saw how he smeared the cock as hung in front of me and actually I was excited.  
"Can you do this can you all!" he whispered hoarsely, and he smiled at me. "There aren't many girls who say yes to fuck a guy."  
I blushed.  
"I can always try it?"  
He agreed. He slid down to the floor, on all fours and he let one hand massaging him a few times. I slid down behind his butt and I felt a tingling in the body. I grabbed my cock and I brought it to him. I did as he had done to me. 

Slowly I brought my cock over his asshole until it almost single-handedly penetrate. Zayn groaned and I saw on his back that he unbuckled himself. Slowly inside and finally I was inside all the way. He almost shouted out the enjoyment.  
"Ah, exactly!" he hissed hoarsely. "And now fuck me!"  
I obeyed. I grabbed his waist and I brought my hips back and forth. Zayn just stood there and he was red all over. He loved it and his pleasure, was my pleasure.  
"Damn faster!"

Oh it was so exciting to see how the cock moved inside him. He quickly began to jerk off his own cock and he yelped out loud what he was feeling. I closed my eyes and I put on the vibrator. Oh it was like I had a dick. I felt how I came to life and I was able to increase the barrels quickly. I fucked him harder and I increased the vibrator.

I landed in a fog. I took my hands around him harder and I slammed right into him; I whined as I felt myself slowly reached there. I felt I pumped with the toy and at the same time got my clitoris what it needed. I was about to just fall apart, but I continued. I stroked his back, I stroked his body and I fucked him as hard as I could. Zayn came first. I heard him screaming and I realized that his twitching came from his cock.

Zayn was quick. He tore off the panties and threw me down on my back, on the floor. He penetrate with a dildo, a larger variant, and he made so that the vibrator started. I screamed and I felt he brought it hard in and out. I moved on the whole body and I pressed myself against it. In the end it was fast there. I lifted my legs up, by taking hands under the knees. He brought it fast and hard in and out and the muscles started cramping around the toy. I screamed and I hitched the entire body. I shook, I shrugged, I whimpered and I fainted.

"You are so fucking perfect!"  
I opened my tired eyes. Zayn was leaning over me and he smiled big.  
"I like to have a sister."  
I got up a smile.  
"You aren't bad, brother!"  
He grinned a little bit and he bent down over my body. He was licking my breasts and he sucked on it.  
"More?"  
He lifted his head.  
"Always more."

Zayn took me into the bed. He smiled wide and I saw how he took out a camera and put it beside the bed.  
"No?" I muttered hoarsely. He smiled and he gave me a quick glance.  
"I always shoot once all I fuck, so that I will remember them."  
I hesitated.  
"But I'm your sister?"  
He agreed with  
"More reason to shoot!"

Zayn took out a big teddy bear and he placed it in the middle of the bed. I hesitated.  
"And what do I do with that?"  
He grinning. He let his hand slide down between it's legs and he pulled out a cock. I understood.  
"I'll fuck him?"  
Zayn nodded.  
"And I attend when you are horny enough from behind"  
I liked the idea. The teddy bear was as big as a man, and it looked horny.

I slipped up on it. I sat on the stomach and I could feel the soft fur stroked my pussy. Oh, that was exciting.  
"You get to caress yourself a little against him!" I heard Zayn say. I grinned, and I lay down over him. I put my face next to his big head and slowly rubbed myself a little against him. Oh, it was so soft, so smooth. I whimpered a bit and I brought my pussy a little bit faster over it. Zayn slid up on the bed. I felt a hand that slid under me, between me and teddy bear. He helped me to wake up by allowing the fingers to penetrate. I whimpered a little.  
"And the dick?"  
Zayn laughed.  
"Do you want his cock?"  
I nodded. I instantly felt how he brought it to me and we did so that it penetrated. I was now really horny. It was the first time I did this.

Yes, I rode a teddy bear and I loved it. I had an elbow on each side of his head and I brought the body up and down. I felt I woke up at all levels and I was excited by the thought of what I did. I didn't notice that Zayn appeared behind me, not before his cock penetrated into the same hole. I screamed in pleasure and pain. I felt I was totally filled and Zayn slid quickly and hard inside me.

Okay, I fucked with two dicks at the same time. I moaned, I whimpered and my whole body was tense. It was wonderful, so dangerous and so exciting. Zayn stood behind me and I felt he brought the hip at the same speed as me. We groaned higher. The entire bed creaked and began to pound on the wall. I felt how he grabbed hold of my hair to have control over me. I felt his body buckled and he seemed to like to be in control. With the other hand he caressed my back and he was moving faster.  
"Oh fuck, sister!" he moaned. I smiled.  
"Come if you want!"  
He moaned loudly.  
"No, the girls first."

I landed there first. I felt how the entire body took charge and I felt it started to twitch, shake and felt all that through all my body parts. I screamed again and this time I couldn't push my muscles around his cock. I was so open. I was totally full and I almost fell down over the Teddy Bear. Zayn lay directly down stretched out over me and pressed me down. He fucked hard and he came with quick movements. I felt how he was pressured and I felt he was shaking and I felt how he filled condom.

\----

"Can't you come and visit sometimes?"  
I smiled at Zayn and I nodded.  
"Or in my home?"  
He smiled bigg.  
"That would really fun. Do you have things you want to do with me?"  
I nodded.  
"You can only dream about where we will land."  
He whimpered just by thinking about that.  
"If you hadn't been my sister, I had tied you up in my bed."  
I smiled awry.  
"A good idea. That one I do in my bed."  
He swallowed, and he just stared at me.  
"Seriously?"  
I nodded with satisfaction.  
"But only if we meet again?"


	14. All with a girl

I blushed. I had agreed to this and don't ask me why. It started with Harry challenged me, you know, put a bet on that I didn't dare. Liam heard what we talked about and immediately he wanted to be on the bet. In the end, also Niall and Louis got into the game and it started getting serious. Yes, Harry had made a bet that I didn't dare to have sex with him. Then it got worse and worse. In the end, they had made a bet that I didn't dare to spend a night with all four. It was much money in the pot and I wasn't exactly rich. I also liked all four guys, and I was sure that it was they who would be cowardly.

They had rented a suite at a hotel. They had chosen the room with the biggest bed, so that everyone could be in the bed, but now as we were in the room, they wasn't directly equally brave. I liked it. I could easily get that money and I didn't mind that they didn't dare touch me. I sat on the bed and I turned on the TV. It wasn't an ordinary TV, It took up the entire wall. They had wine, candy, beer and even a bag of secret things. I guessed that there were condoms, etc., but I wasn't sure.

Finally seemed Harry to think that everyone would chicken out. He sat next to me, gave me a beer and we chose to see a film. I noticed that the other boys whispered to each other, but I was sure that nothing would happen. Harry and I saw the movie. When it was over we had had time to be little affected by alcohol. Actually, everyone seemed to be more of a partying mood. I was in need to pee and without a word I slipped into the bathroom. Okay, that was no toilet. It was more a room where a large shower and a large hot tub took up half the surface. 

I came back into the room and immediately I saw the change. The duvet and pillows were all away from the bed. They had closed all the windows and lit candle. In the background I heard soft music playing and they had taken off everything but their boxers. I blushed and didn't know what to say. One side of me wanted to giggle because I was embarrassed. I had had sex, but not in this way and it was a while since I had seen a half naked guy.  
"You know the rules!" I heard Niall say. I frowned. What would I say? If I showed that I was against it, I would lose the bet and I wanted the money.  
"Yes?"  
Louis came up to me and took my hand. He pulled me to the bed and it was then that I discovered silk ribbons. They wanted to tie me in bed? I swallowed and I frowned.  
"You said nothing about violence?"  
Liam just smiled and he stood behind me. He grabbed the dress and pulled it over my head. I blushed when they saw my panties and my bra. Just in that moment, I regretted that I had chosen the sexy lingerie, instead of my usual. Would they really do this? And the question was if I wanted, but I saw the money in front of me and I certainly didn't want to be the one who backed away.

Liam made sure I landed in the middle of the bed on my back. He sat next to me and without asking, he took off my bra. Now I was red all over my face and I saw how everyone was staring at me.  
"So you're serious?"  
He nodded, and he raised my hands over my head. He tied my wrists to the bed and then he seemed to look at me, so that I was okay.  
"No violence, huh?" I got up. Liam shook his head and smiled awry.  
"No, we'll just make sure you get to enjoy. This night is about you and for you to experience something."  
I frowned. Niall slid up on the bed. He sat down between my legs and he slowly pulled off my panties. I wanted to protest, but I knew it would only lead to discontinuation from everything and said they had won the bet. I wasn't afraid, but I blushed over my own nudity. I didn't like that all four saw my naked body. Louis went to the bag and he came to the bed again. He held a large pack of condoms, lubricants and a dildo. I just stared at the dildo. Okay, we wouldn't have sex? They would just make me enjoy? Partly it was a relief, but at the same time, I was a little disappointed.

I wasn't prepared when Niall bent down between my legs. His tongue met my clitoris and immediately I whimpered quietly. He parted my legs and he made me wake up. I just stared at him. What the...! Liam lay down beside me and his lips met mine. I was giddy. This was like one of those fanfic. This just couldn't happen? Nevertheless, I answered the kiss and quite quickly I forgot that I was ashamed and I didn't dare. I whined over that Niall got my pussy become swollen ans wet, I felt Liam's tongue went against mine and we developed the kiss. Harry bent down over my breasts and I felt how he started to suck and lick them. I whimpered, damn! Harry had put up his hair in a bun and I sensed that this would actually happen.

Niall slipped away and he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Louis ended up in his place, and when I felt his cock against me, and he penetrated, I groaned. I forgot about everything else and I felt how he filled me out. He slid all the way inside and I heard he groaned. Harry kissed all over my stomach and right as it was, I felt his tongue playing with my clitoris. I was like crazy. Louis kept my legs hard and I couldn't even moved on the hip. It was as if everything just stopped and the only thing I felt was down there. Liam kissed my lips, my neck, my shoulder and my skin. I loved it. Damn, it was wonderful.

Harry and Liam vanished away. I wasn't aware that Louis managed to put himself under me, with me over him, even that my hands were firm. He just lay there and he smiled foggy.  
"Ride me!" he muttered hoarsely. I obeyed him, but it was difficult. Someone made so that my hands were free, and directly I managed to satisfy both our needs. Niall stood behind me and I wasn't prepared when he too penetrate into the same hole. I laid down my face to Louis throat and I felt totally filled. I was about to scream, but not because of the pain. It was as if the two of them filled out, put in even more emotion and I was giddy. Louis moved up and down hard. Niall stood behind me and he held my waist tightly while he fucked me hard. I landed in a dream. I didn't know where I should go. Whole body was on this and I loved it, although I shouldn't.

Louis and Niall switched places with Harry and Liam. This time I shouted almost in pain. Harry and Liam had two big cocks. Liam lay under me and when he penetrated, I could hardly breathe. It was big, it was long and I wasn't sure that his whole cock got rooms in me. Harry stood behind me and when he penetrated, I was totally filled. I whimpered and I didn't know if I managed this. Yet changes that feeling quickly into pleasure. I could feel that they was pounding straight into me and I felt the whole I was only there because they would do the job.

Louis sat on the edge of the bed. He brought his hand down between my legs and started to stroke my clitoris with his fingers. Right away I become like crazy. I didn't know what I was doing and when I got my first orgasm, it was as if I fainted. I cried almost straight out and I pounded down so that I had two dicks straight inside me. I shrugged, I was trembling and I lost my breath. Louis smiled wide and I saw at him that he had liked that I got to enjoy.

Harry slipped away. I sat up, still with whole Liam's cock in me. I had to collect myself. Liam stroked my waist and my breasts. He gave me a break from his cock, although it was deep inside me. Niall appeared with a glass of wine and he gave it to me.  
"You need to drink."  
I frowned.  
"Don't you have any water?"  
He shook his head.  
"No, we want it to be luxurious today."

Liam got me spinning the hip in circles. I felt his cock in me and I looked at him. He held my hips hard and he showed that he liked it. He whimpered and he brought me around faster. I smiled and I understood that he wanted to come.  
"Shouldn't I ride you?"  
He shook his head quickly.  
"It's just nice to come in this way."  
The others were busy drinking and talking. I smiled and I was spinning faster on the hip. Liam put his head down on the pillow and I saw how he started making faces, biting his lip and moaning quietly. I leaned forward and put my hands against his chest to keep the balance. I liked to look on as Liam reached there. There was a tingling in my stomach and it tingled in my pussy. I was just horny by knowing that I made him feel so much. Right as it was it snatched in Liam's body. He pushed up the hip and he let out the air. I felt it squirted in hot liquid. He came and he came sharply. It was as if he didn't stop, but finally he landed on the mattress. He opened his eyes and he smiled at me.  
"Thank you!" he muttered hoarsely. "I will come more times to night."  
I swallowed.  
"Huh?"  
He smiled.  
"We are far from done in this room."

I had to wash myself. I chose to make me clean between my legs. The whole body was shaking and I had long since put away the thought that this was odd. This was almost dirty, what happened between me and four guys.

Harry lifted me up in his arms. He held his hands under my butt. I took my arms around his neck and I felt how he lowered me down over his cock. I whimpered a bit and then I felt that Louis appeared behind my back. I closed my eyes when he too penetrate into the same hole. He grabbed my legs and they helped each other. They bobbed me up and down at the same time as they moved on the hips. Pretty soon everyone started three groan. I felt how they got deep into me and it was exciting that we stood in the middle of the floor. They had muscles and they had no problem bringing me up and down their cocks. I opened my eyes and I saw Niall. He stood and stared at us. In his hand he held his cock and he jerked quickly. I smiled because I had heard that he used to jerk off all over the places. It was almost arousing to see this and I liked it. He didn't react when he saw me staring at him. Instead, he smiled wryly and he groaned higher.

Harry came first. I felt how he unbuckled himself and he squeezed in everything he had. He spurted cum and he pushed the cock in me. He shook and he whimpered. In the end he slipped away. Louis was quick. He pushed me quickly up against the wall and he banged straight into me. I felt that he was desperate and he groaned against my cheek. My butt pounded repeatedly straight into the wall. He was almost as crazy and eventually he shouted just straight out. He pressed the whole cock in me and he almost bit my cheek. He shook and he whimpered out everything.

He dropped me on the floor and I tried to collect myself.  
"Are we done?"  
Niall groaned.  
"No, I want to come."  
I nodded at him. He had to take the first step and tell me about what he wanted to do. Quickly he laid me down on the floor. I was surprised when Nialls lips slid down between my legs and before my face was his cock. I understood what he wanted. I chose to first lick on it and then insert it between the lips. Niall was on his back on the floor and I was over him. I felt him perfectly let the tongue play with me and I whimpered a little bit. I almost started to ride his face and at the same time he started to fuck my mouth. I understood that he wanted to reach the end. He brought the hips up and down. I grabbed his balls with my hand and immediately he became insane. He bit me almost in the pussy and I felt he almost couldn't control himself. Niall came quickly. I just felt his cum spurted out and he was shaking. I was forced to swallow and I had nothing against it. He pressed it hard inside and it almost vibrated.

I sat across Nialls face. I laid my hands against his stomach to keep the balance and I whimpered. I closed my eyes and I felt him perfectly sucked, licked and played with me. He was in me with his tongue and he got the clitoris to forget everything else. I rode his tongue. I rode across his lips. I moaned and I whimpered. Niall held his hands gently around my waist and he let me control the movements. I bit my lip and I felt the whole body was becoming numb. I was so close. I groaned and finally I felt that feeling. He bit me again, and that was all that was needed. I screamed and I pushed down the pussy against him. I was shaking and I jerked and I nearly choked him, but he managed it.

All showered. Liam ordered food to the room and I knew it wasn't over yet. We chose to remain naked and I blushed a little by the thought of what had happened.

"OK, stand up!"  
Liam came up to me. I had sat down to eat, but he had a different plan. I obeyed him. I was almost embarrassed when he took out the dildo. He took it down to my hole and before I could say no, he pushed it inside me. I whimpered quietly.  
"Man, I want to eat?"  
He kissed me lightly on the forehead.  
"You may eat." he whispered hoarsely. "Sit down."  
I sat down on the chair again and I felt that the whole dildo was inside me. Okay, where would this lead. Louis held up a small box and he smiled at me.  
"Eat, but we have control."  
What? He pressed the button and immediately it started to vibrated inside me. I groaned and I felt that all I liked it. Louis turned it off.  
"Eat, but as you understand, it's we who decide?"  
I nodded. I chose to try to eat, but that feeling was left in the body. I was almost horny over the idea what happened.

They took turns to keep in going. Sometimes let let me almost come, sometimes they provoked me. I was going crazy. Throughout my pussy screamed and I was almost dull in the body. Finally pushed Niall it ON. Again I closed my eyes and I whimpered. I held the table hard and I felt how I was approaching fast. I was surprised when he didn't turned it off. I moved on the hip, although it didn't help. I whimpered, and I bent slightly foreward so that my clit landed against the seat. I rubbed myself, my clitoris, back and forth and I spread my legs. Oh, I was so close. I pouted out with my ass and I felt I was totally in the fog. I leaned more forward and I brought hips back and forth on his chair. In the end, I took down my hand. I stroked my clit and I came. I whimpered straight out and I pressed my fingers over the area. I felt the dildo deep in me and I couldn't control myself. I shrugged, and I was shaking and I was almost surprised what that dildo created in me.

Niall turned it off. I landed and I opened my eyes. Direct I noted that four guys sat and just stared at me. They all sat down and jerked off. I was baffled and amazed.  
"It was your fault!"  
Niall groaned.  
"And we were horny from what we saw."  
Liam whimpered.  
"Now I know why girls are buying toys."  
I smiled. Louis stood up quickly. He pulled me up from the chair, pulled out the dildo and put me on the table. He fucked me fast and hard. He was really horny and he wanted to come. As soon as he was finished, Liam showed up. Then Harry and finally Niall. All four took me and all four came. It just flowed out of me cum. Niall was the last, and when he slipped out of me, he looked down at my pussy.  
"Oh, you are really full with us?"  
I blushed.  
"Well, yes?"  
Niall laughed and he kissed me lightly.  
"You are wonderful." he muttered hoarsely. "I will never forget this night."  
I smiled.  
"So I won the bet?"  
Liam appeared with an envelope.  
"Yes,, you won! We can't lie and say that we need more."  
I smiled big. I slid off the table and knew how rich I was.  
"Okay? I won!" I giggled. "Ha, you didn't believe it."

I showered again. When I came back in the room, I saw that everyone was still naked.  
"Shouldn't we go home now?"  
Liam shook his head.  
"We need to talk to you."  
Okay? I frowned. I had a towel around me and I sat down on the bed. Louis smiled a little bit.  
"Did you like what happened?"  
I blushed. Yes, but it was pretty filthy that as we did.  
"Maybe?"  
Niall sat down next to me.  
"We wonder if you want to do this with us again, you know something that only we know about?"  
I understood nothing.  
"What do you mean?"  
Harry sat on my other side.  
"That we get together sometimes and have sex? All five of us?"  
I blushed.  
"Are you serious?"  
Niall nodded.  
"Why not? We liked it, you liked it, and it will be our secret."

Yes no one knew about our secret. Once a month, or more or less, we were met and we had pure sex. We fucked, we shouted and we came. This was something that no one ever found out but I can promise that I was satisfied.


	15. Kylie Louis Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylie wanted me to do a story with her and Larry. Me do so... :)
> 
> Here comes Kylie with Louis and Harry.... HOT!

Kylie was a friend of Louis and Harry, but it was a strange relationship. Harry and Louis were just friends for her, but it happened that they flirted with her, much like that night when everything happened. It began when they went to London, just to have fun. They brought in at the hotel, not in the same room. Kylie wanted to sleep in a separate bed, and she wasn't accustomed to sharing space with others. And she thought that was normal and the only thing to do.

There was a knock on the door and Harry came in. He was only wearing underpants. Kylie blushed a little bit, but she had often seen him naked, because Harry was neither ashamed of his body or liked clothes.  
"Do you have hair spray?"  
She laughed a little and went into the bathroom. She came back and to her surprise, had Louis shown up in her room. She gave the bottle to Harry.  
"And why are you both in here?"  
Louis closed the door.  
"Have you never wondered why the three of us haven't had a threesome?"  
She didn't know if he was serious or if he was testing her.  
"No?"  
Harry put down the hair spray on the table and he smiled at her.  
"Not even a little?"  
She just stared at them.  
"Not really?"  
Louis took a few steps toward her and she noticed that he was holding a packet of condoms.  
"Not even giant little?"  
Kylie just stared at condoms and thoughts spun around. Louis mean this seriously? Okay she had had fantasies that one of them would do things with her, but not both. Louis put down the package on the table and he raised his hands and caught up her face. He looked straight into her eyes.  
"We have!"  
She still didn't know if they meant business or if they just was playing around with her.  
"You mean me and you two?"  
Harry laughed a little and he put himself behind her back. She felt his hands ended up around her waist and he pressed his hard part against her buttocks.  
"Yes, we want to be three in the bed, just for one night!"  
Louis hands caressed her cheeks and she blushed.  
"Well, I don't know...!"  
Louis let his thumb caressing her lips for her to be quiet.  
"And we only take care of you. You are the one who receive more than the rest of us tonight."  
Harry pulled up her dress, just enough that her panties were visible and a hand slid around and caught up her private part down there. She whimpered as she felt a finger against the clitoris.  
"We are just friends?" she whispered hoarsely. Louis agreed.  
"But friends usually do everything with each other?"  
Kylie felt her body wants the same thing, but the question was if she was the type of girl? Two guys? It was a bit much? Still, she let Harry's hand go on. It caressed her clitoris harder, more determined and her panties become wet, down there. Harry liked it and he put his lips against her ear.  
"We want you and we want you to like it." he whispered hoarsely, at the same time, he took aside the edge of her panties and his fingers moved now straight on the clitoris. Kylie whimpered and she shook a little bit.  
"You're serious?"  
Louis nodded with a smile.  
"Overall seriously!"

Kylie was backed against the bed. She wasn't aware that she landed on her back. Louis quickly pulled off her dress and Harry pulled off her panties. When Louis even took off her her bra, she realized the truth. They really wanted her? She lacked the ability to say no. She wanted the same thing, but it was something she never told them.

Kylie spread her legs. Harry's hand caressed now the whole area down there and she was actually hungry for more. Louis leaned over her and his lips caught up hers. It was only a gentle kiss, which slowly turned into something more, and when her tongue played with Louis tongue, she gave up all resistance. She raised her arms around Louis neck and she chose to show that she was horny. Harry leaned over her and she felt his lips and tongue played with her nipples. At the same time penetrate a finger into her. She groaned. She was warmed up and down there, Harry's hand fucked her hard, she chose to stop to think.  
"Do you wan't more?" Louis muttered hoarsely against her lips. She nodded. She heard they tore off the last garment that was on their bodies. Louis slid over her and he landed between her legs. Harry's hand disappeared, and the emptiness was replaced by Louis cock. He penetrated.

Louis spun around. She came over him. Their lips were desperate for more and she began to bring the hip rapidly up and down. Kylie knew that both Louis and Harry had bigger things between their legs. She knew she would really get the best of them. She felt how he filled her and Louis seemed like it as now was happening. His hands slid around her back and he moaned with pleasure. Harry slid up behind her and without asking for permission, she felt how he came into the same hole as Louis was in, he penetrate. She almost screamed.  
"Damn you're too big?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Calm down, Darling!" he murmured and slowly she became filled to the brim. "You can do both of us."  
Kylie pressed her face against Louis throat and she whimpered. Harry moved carefully in and she felt both guys waited for her. When he had come in all the way it was as if she would split in two. A hand began to caress her clitoris again and slowly she became used to both hard parts, now deep inside her.  
"You're so tight, love!" Louis muttered hoarsely. She lifted her head and she swallowed.  
"You have big cocks!"  
Harry groaned behind her and she felt his hands caressing her back.  
"You can handle us!"  
They were perfectly still, only the hand was caressed her.

Kylie got used to it all. She closed her eyes and slowly she started to bring the body back and forth. She felt their cocks was crowded into her and she actually liked it. She whimpered a little before both Harry and Louis began to move their hips. Slowly they began to bring them in and out and slowly it became more than wonderful. Kylie try to kiss Louis again. It was difficult because the entire body shook. The hand disappeared, and she felt she still wanted more. They fucked her hard, and their groans mingled with the sound of a creaking bed. She heard how she landed in the same country, in the fog. Harry and Louis rubbed her breasts, her back and almost her entire body. It was as if the bed was filled with hands and all caressed her.

Kylie sat straight at Louis and she rode him fast. Close behind her back was Harry and he held her tightly. She hardly knew where she was going. This was more than she had dreamed of. Harry's hands caressed her breasts, her stomach, and finally her entire pussy. Kylie whimpered. She raised her hands and held them behind her head, so she held Harry's head. He kissed her bare skin as he reached and he groaned loudly.  
"You are so Beautiful!" he muttered hoarsely. "Damn, you are so beautiful!"  
Louis held her hips hard and he smiled up against them.  
"She's everything!" he muttered hoarsely and even he began to caress her body. Kylie liked their words. Perhaps they felt more for her against what she thought? She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to have this. She felt his fingers did wonders. Now it was only she who moved on the body. She slid quickly up and down over their two big dicks, as now filled her with pleasure. She whimpered and she felt how she reached there. She released Harry's head and laid her hands on Louis's chest. Fast movements, rapid breathing, and finally she screamed straight out. It was as if her entire body ended up in something of a surreal feeling. It twitched all over and she lost control. She shook as her hole body was suffered orgasm with total harmony. She sat straight down on them and she felt her inner muscles enveloping their dicks.

Kylie opened her eyes. Louis looked straight at her and his smile said it all. She blushed even that she was so red all over your body that nobody saw it.  
"WOW!" was the only Louis could say. She swallowed.  
"I ... I ... Oh, my God!"  
Harry kissed her sweaty shoulder and he seemed surprised.  
"You're like a cat!"  
She chose not to say more words. Louis and Harry began to move the bodies because they wanted to reach the same result. She was still bent over Louis and it took a while before she had come across that as had happened. Her body was almost tired, but slowly she woke to life again.

Harry took himself away from her and they chose to put her down on her back. Harry quickly landed between her legs and he penetrated again. Louis hesitated, but finally he removed the condom and sat beside her.  
"You don't need to suck my dick, but if you want to touch it?"  
Kylie smiled. She first took up the legs over Harry's elbow and then she grabbed Louis cock. She took her hand quickly back and forth and she saw at him that he liked it. He closed his eyes and he whimpered. Harry slammed right into her and she felt he hitched all over the body. He was close.

Kylie chose to meet Louis halfway. She had never sucked a cock before and that was nothing that seemed to be in her taste, to do so. Still, she was curious. She let her tongue begin to play with the glans. Direct groaned Louis higher. She let the tongue and hand playing with the whole cock, but only on the outside. She licked it, she took care of it, and maybe it was enough? 

Kylie didn't know how it happened! Right as it was did Louis slid between her lips. Not all the way, because she didn't want that, but so much that he opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
"Oh, love!" he whispered hoarsely. "Damn, you're the best!"  
She wanted to do it for him, as a friend! She chose to swallow the pride and forget that disagreeable feeling that she wouldn't suck a guy. She started to do it for him. It tasted salty, it was only unpleasant, but eventually she did like it. She closed her eyes and she was working with his cock. She gave the massage with his tongue and she tried to remember everything that her friends had said, but the only thing she remembered was that her teeth were forbidden. "Don't bite!"

Harry pressed his dick hard inside her. She heard how he shook and she felt a tugging over his hard part, inside her. He came! Just the sound from his lips made her smile. Harry shook and he held her thighs tightly between her hands.  
"Oh fuck!" he moaned loudly before he calmed down. He seemed to remain, because he still remained down there. Kylie continued to take care of Louis, and eventually she felt his hands around her head. He came. At first it was a shock for her, she didn't know what she would do with his cum, but for some stupid reason, she swallowed it. It tasted odd and it was the only thing she could say. She didn't like to swallow cum.

Kylie was surprised. Harry left her and when she opened her eyes she saw Louis slide down between her legs with his face down first.  
"I will do this as a thank you!" he muttered hoarsely, and he sucked with the lips her pussy. She got big eyes.  
"Louis?"  
He sucked and he smiled big. Harry sat down on a chair and he looked tired at them.  
"Let him do it!" he muttered hoarsely. "Louis can really do that and I promise you'll like it."

Kylie whimpered. She took up the legs over Louis's back and she took hold of the sheet. He licked, kissed her and he sucked. She squealing. It was an odd feeling, but at the same time so wonderful. She finally come there again. Quickly she took down her hands and grabbed hold of Louis's head. She screamed as she lost control. She felt he bit her and how his tongue slipped around her. Damn, it was again such an orgasm that couldn't be explained. She hitched the entire body and she no longer knew what was up or down.

Kylie calmed down. Louis slipped away from her and he sat up. She opened her eyes, and she swallowed.  
"Well?" Harry got up. "Did you like it?"  
She had to smile.  
"Well, it was okay?"  
Louis grinned and he didn't agree with her.  
"It was unbelievable!"  
Harry laughed a little bit. He stood up from the chair, walked over to the bed and he lay down beside her.  
"Yes, it was the best I have encountered."  
Kylie blushed a little bit. What would she say? She wanted to say that it had been the best sex ever, but she was too shy.  
"So you planned it?" she whispered rather questioningly. Louis nodded and he became a little more serious.  
"Honestly, we both tried to seduce you, but you are so involved that we are just friends. We want more and we can imagine to divide up between us."  
Kylie understood nothing.  
"What?"  
Harry nodded tired.  
"Yes, we want you both and the only solution is that you are both girlfriend. We don't need to shout it to all others, but we want it in that way"  
She became quiet.  
"but it's not normal?"  
Louis giggled.  
"No, but that is a solution."

That evening (overnight) became Kylie their girlfriend. She agreed to be split in the middle and belong to both. They put up rules and boundaries and in the end she realized the truth. She loved them both.


	16. The Christmas gift

"Just sit still!"  
Louis's eyes shone. It was the day before Christmas Eve. We sat in front of the Christmas tree and drank wine and listened to Christmas songs. It was a good day. We had prepared everything and it was the first Christmas as we lived together. Louis slipped away to the collection of Christmas presents. I admit, he was the one who was the cause of the amount under the Christmas tree. He had money and he didn't concealed thedelight in giving things away.  
"But I'll find it!" he murmured, and right as it was, he took a red package with golden ribbon around. I felt a tingle in my stomach and I saw at him that this was a special Christmas gift.

Louis came back to the couch. He slid down next to me and he put the package in my lap.  
"Open!"  
I smiled and I slowly began to pull the string and then the paper away. A box. I opened the cover and I got big eyes. In there was a dildo, lube and condoms. I was breathless.  
"Uh, thanks?"  
Louis laughed and he didn't seem ashamed over this gift.  
"It's to us both."  
I gasped.  
"Do you want a dildo?"  
He laughed again and he gave me a quick kiss on my blushing cheek.  
"No, it's because we both will play some more. I was thinking that maybe we should develop ourselves a little bit and try some other things?"  
I swallowed.  
"You mean you're tired..."  
He interrupted me quickly.  
"No, I just think it might be fun to have something more in bed. I promise you will love the dildo and what I can do with it and you."  
I looked down into the box again. He was serious about this? I wasn't the kind of girl who used a dildo and I noted quickly that he had chosen one of the larger size. Louis was quick. He lifted it and he pressed the vibrator so that it started to jarred in his hand.  
"It's not dangerous." he said with a happy mood. "It might get you to come more often and maybe gives you more pleasure?"  
I frowned.  
"Lou, I'm satisfied with your cock. Why would I want one more?"  
He grinning.  
"Wait and see!"

Against my will I slid down on my back in bed. Louis took with him the Christmas gift to the room and he put the box on the bed.  
"Off with your panties!" he said quickly. I frowned. I obeyed him, and I took off my panties. I just had on a nightgown and the idea hadn't been we would have sex. Louis pulled off everything and he slid up on the bed. He parted my legs and he did so that my feet went up against my butt, against the mattress.  
"Let me take care of everything." he said cheerfully, and he smiled at me. "I promise I will throw it if you aren't satisfied!"

I felt he brought the dildo against my sensitive part. He began to massage my clit and then down over my hole, then up again. He was really into what he did, and he smiled big. He pressed the on button. I instantly felt the vibrator went started and I whimpered. He brought the dildo on my clit and I was compelled to admit that I liked it. I closed my eyes and I woke up in my bones. I bit my lip and I felt he brought the vibrating toy over the target area that I liked to be touched on. I groaned louder and louder, and when the dildo penetrated, it was as if the whole body screamed.  
"Fuck!" I whimpered, to my magnify surprise. He let the dildo sliding in and out, faster, more hard and more demanding. I lost the ability to resist. It was wonderful and it made my whole pussy to swell up. Louis bent over me and he pulled up my nightgown. I understood that he wanted to see me naked and I helped him. I took it off. He leaned over me and I felt his lips against my breasts. He sucked on my nipples and at the same time he fucked me hard with the dildo. I whimpered loudly with pleasure and I took my hands in his hair. I shrugged, I was shaking and I did everything to feel more. My body was vibrating with the dildo. My whole body was getting ready to come and I didn't understand that such a toy could cause all this.

Louis kissed my lips. He was completely over me and he proceeded to bring the dildo in me. I took my arms around his neck and I almost had a panic. There were too many feelings that spread throughout my body. I had to struggle to respond to the kiss and I took my arms tightly around his body. I struggled to keep the hips up and down and eventually it ran just over. I screamed and I shook all the way to the toes. I shrugged and didn't know how I could cope with that orgasm, but it took over my mind.

Louis kissed me. He threw away the dildo and he replaced the empty hole with his cock. Quickly he began to fuck me. I took my legs around his waist, and I answered the kiss. I felt how he worked with the whole body, and he filled me all the way deep inside. We spins around and I rode him. I lean forward and my hands landed on his chest. My hip did all the movements, because I knew he loved it. Louis quickly took up his hands and he caressed my breasts. He groaned and he seemed to become totally aroused by that the dildo had taken me. He pulled me down so that our lips met. He held his arms tightly around my back and I felt how he met me in the movements. His tongue played with mine and he sucked on my lips. He groaned loudly, and finally he came. He pushed me down over him and he was shaking. I felt how he filled me with cum. He pressured into anything, and eventually he calmed down.

"You liked it?"  
I blushed and I slipped off him. I was forced to nod. Louis seemed happy and he let a hand slide through my hair.  
"It was more than I had expected." he muttered hoarsely, and he laughed a little bit. "Now I know that we can do more than just having regular sex?"  
I frowned.  
"More?"  
He nodded.  
"The shop they had lots of toys and I think I'm going to expand that part for us."


	17. Niall - friend or more

"Do you know that you have a sexy butt?"  
I frowned and my gaze drifted toward the door. Niall was standing there and he was newly showered. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and small drops of water ran down his cheek and chest. Yes, Niall was sexy. He was one of the nicest guys I knew, but we were just friends. I had once tried to flirt with him, but he neither saw it or took noted how much I wanted him. Therefore, it ended with that I was his friend. I was lying on my stomach in his guest room, in bed, and I read a book. I knew that my nightgown had happened to drift up and he could catch a glimpse of my panties.  
"Thanks, I guess!"  
Yes, for me there was only a few thing in his head. Friends, parties and life was here just for him to have fun. He didn't see the girls as girlfriends and he looked at me just like I was one in the crowd. I was still accustomed to that he tried to give me compliments at times. He tried to make me feel good, but I wanted more. I wanted his whole body, his soul, everything that was Niall. Maybe I should have blushed, but I was tired of his perpetual effort to be a good friend.  
"Come on!" he murmured cheerfully, and he stepped into the room. He looked at me with big eyes and actually I sensed he had something in mind.  
"What?" I mumbled and I looked down at the book again. We had been shopping all day and I was tired in the legs. We had eaten food together and we had been with his friends. We had happened to end up among fans and as always, I got, all the time, proof that I was only a friend, nothing more. I should be grateful, but somehow I began to be tired over that.  
"I just like what I see!" he murmured horse and almost inaudibly. I chose to change pages in the book and I felt how he sat down on the bed. He pressed down that part of the mattress and I chose to continue reading. I wouldn't let my imagination drift away again, as always, and I had so often try to seduce him, but not this evening. Not now!  
"Thanks!" I mumbled quietly. He slid closer to me and I felt right as it was how he pulled up my nightgown and he saw the whole butt. I reacted by pulling down the nightdress again and I looked up at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
Niall smiled wryly and he showed no sign that he was ashamed. He pulled up my nightgown again and his hand landed on my panties, right over my butt.  
"Yes, I have seen you almost naked so many times. Can't I see more?"  
I frowned.  
"Niall?" I got up. "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep soon."  
I was surprised when his hand slipped from my panties and the furthest up along my spine inside my nightgown. I didn't know if I would interpret it right or wrong. He slowly pulled up my nightgown and he bared my whole back. I was almost shocked when he leaned over and kissed me right on the back.  
"Niall?"  
He kissed my spine all the way down to my panties. I moaned quietly, but he didn't heard it. I felt his warm lips, his tongue helped the kiss to be something more. He pulled down the edge of my panties and he kissed me on the butt. I lay still. I was sure this was a dream. I was sleeping?

Niall pulled down my panties to my knees. He kissed my butt, and he slid up more on the bed. He parted a bit on my legs with his hands and I felt how some fingers began to move across my clit. Yes, I whimpered. Damn! Niall! I didn't know why he did this. Yet I didn't say no, I waited, I was waiting in case it become more. Slowly he massaged me over my sensitive area and his lips found my skin, my butt, my body. I spread my legs more and I felt he let his fingertip penetrate. I put down my cheek against the pillow and I bit my lip. I wanted more and I was sure he wanted the same thing. Yet I could see in front of me that he was just testing me? I felt that I was wet, I was on the verge on total inside his power. Niall let his finger penetrate all the way and slowly began that finger to slide in and out, slowly, he started my body and I couldn't resist. I felt how he kissed me and he was now more intense. Was this something he wanted to do? I would finally get to have sex with him or did he just wanted to feel my body?

Niall sat up and he got me to spin around, I landed on the back. I saw at him that he was horny. His eyes were misty and his face red. He pulled off my panties and he landed between my legs. He bent down and I felt his tongue on my clit. Direct I raised my legs and placed my legs wide apart. He licked, kissed and he tasted me. I closed my eyes and I grabbed the sheet. Oh, this was taken from a dream. Two fingers slid in and he continued to lick my clitoris. His fingers fucked me, slowly, gently and methodically. I started to move to the hip, up and down. I couldn't lie still. Niall seemed purposeful and he wasn't going to stop. I whined, I moaned and I felt my whole pussy now belonged to him. Niall got everything as long as he did something with me. Slowly he built up something deep inside me and I was so close. I took my hands in his hair. I almost pulled his blond hair and I groaned loudly. His tongue slid all over the place and actually I was sure that it also slid into me sometimes. Damn, it was wonderful. I pushed myself up against him and I pushed down his face towards me. I cried. My whole body was shaking and I felt I lost the ability to even think.

My leg slid over his back. I didn't know how I would be. Niall came with me in the movements and in the end he got me to slip over the edge. I came! I screamed and I almost couldn't breathe. My whole body was shaking in a huge orgasm, which he had created. I pressed myself against his lips and he snatched the whole body. I landed in a fog, and my body landed again on the bed. He disappeared, and I instantly felt a missing. Damn, why did he do this to me? I heard the water in the bathroom and I understood that he washed. He was finished with me?

I woke up when Niall pulled off my nightgown. He sat naked between my legs and he was serious. I saw how his cock stood straight out and it touched my clitoris. He threw off my nightgown, before he totally landed on top of me. I answered the kiss and my arms slid around his body. Yes, I wanted this. It didn't matter if he took advantage of me or not. I spread my legs for him and I wanted that he would take everything that was me. Niall groaned and his tongue played with my tongue. He had his arms over my head and he pressed down on me. I felt how he got the glans to land on my horny entrance. It was hard and I could feel how it become damp of my hot liquid. I brought up the hip so that he slowly penetrated. Niall groaned and he helped me. He slid into me, he really penetrate, all the way, totally inside my dark cave.  
"Fuck!" it came out from his lips. He pressed his hips against me and I felt how he became accustomed to being in me. I let my hands slide down and I put them over his butt.  
"Shit just do it!" I mumbled quickly. Niall groaned and he lifted his head. His blue eyes were dim and he was red all the way down to the chest. He looked straight into my eyes as he began to slide out and then in again. Slowly, methodically, almost teasingly slow. He groaned and he looked at me with new eyes.  
"Damn, I just want to fuck you!" he muttered hoarsely. "I want everything that's you!"  
I didn't know what he meant by those words. I didn't bother me over why. I took instead my legs around his waist and I was moving in his pace. Niall groaned louder and he increased the pace. He grimaces as it was nice and I was proud that he thought I was hot enough for him.  
"Harder!" I muttered hoarsely. I want more. I want that he took me hard, that he brought me to new lands, and that he took over my mind. Niall had a smile and he seemed amused.  
"Harder?"  
I yelped hoarsely.  
"Please!"

 

I landed in a fog. His lips kissed me and I felt him harder slammed right into me. I was crazy, I pulled the nails across his back and I was desperate for more. Niall spun around in bed and finally I landed on top of him. I sat up and I laid my hands on his hairy chest. I closed my eyes and I rode him fast. Nialls hands caressed my body and I felt how he got all over me into ecstasies. We groaned loudly and the whole bed squeaked. I let a hand slide down and I began to caress myself. I wanted to come! I wanted to feel everything. I pushed myself hard down over his cock. I moved quickly up and down on him. I forgot that I was there and I just wanted to get to the end. Nialls hands caressed me over my breasts and he got my nipples to be hard. He was caressing me up against the neck and right as it was he forced me down, so that he could kiss me. He held me so that I couldn't ride him. I was almost irritated, but I couldn't be angry with Niall. He was breathing rapidly.

"Take it easy!" he whispered against my lips. "We have all night for us."  
I opened my eyes. He caressed my cheeks with his hands, and he smiled a little bit. He looked at me with love and I became very still.  
"I want to enjoy you!" he whispered on. I swallowed and I didn't know why he said those words. He kissed me again, and he let his hands slip around my head. I answered the kiss and I lay totally on top of him. He was still deep inside me and I felt his cock was still hard. I dropped everything and I calmed down.  
"Good!" Niall muttered hoarsely, and he ended the kiss. "Now maybe you can even think a bit about what happened?"  
I chose not to think. I didn't want to hear him say that I was just a fuck. Nialls eyes were hot, and his lips were hot.  
"I love you!"  
His words made me lose my breath. I just stared at him. He blushed, although he was red in the face because of what we did.  
"Me?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes, I've loved you so long time, but I was afraid to show it."  
I just want to cry. Niall loved me! I got a smile.  
"I love you!" I muttered hoarsely. "But I thought you only saw me as a friend?"  
Niall shook the head.  
"No, I just wasn't sure." he got up. "I wasn't sure if I dared, and I don't want to go into a relationship without knowing that it can last forever."  
My heart aches. I didn't know what to say. This was a dream? No, this really happened? I just stared at him and he got up that smile. He raised an eyebrow and he seemed to want to joke with me.  
"You're still there?"  
I grinning.  
"Yes, where else would I go?"  
He grinned a little bit and he kissed me again. Slowly I began to ride him again, but this time we did it with love. I was in heaven. I was where I belonged.

 

Niall was spinning around and he landed on top of me. He took one hand under my thigh and he kept up the leg so he got deeper into me. He groaned and he moved hard towards me. I held him and I allowed him to do this. I let a hand slide down and again I caressed myself. I stroked my clit and I felt his pubic hair again and again touched my hand. I liked it. I loved it. I came! Niall came at the same time. It was as if it was written. "Orgasm will take place at the same time for both of you!"


	18. Liam horny

I realized early on what Liam wanted. I stood at the bar and ordered a drink. Liam slipped up behind my back, took his hands lightly over my waist and pressed his entire hard part against my butt. He was horny, he was hard and it was standing straight up inside the trousers. Liam had a big dick and just to hide it, he had, for once, buttoned his jacket over his stomach. All just to hide what he wanted to do. His lips landed on my ear and I could hear at his breath that he wanted me.  
"Do we really need to stay here?"  
I smiled. I had the power and he knew that. I gave him a disinterested gaze, which would lead him to become crazier over the idea to catch me.  
"Now?"  
He just wanted to growl.  
"Yes, I have other plans for us."  
I got my drink from the bartender and I sipped at it.  
"Maybe later!"  
Liam groaned and now he pressed himself hard against my butt.  
"Don't you feel how horny I am?"  
I smiled.  
"Yeah, but maybe I don't feel like having sex?"  
He pressed his whole body towards me and I felt his breath against my skin.  
"Come on. Nothing happens here tonight."  
I snorted.  
"So you mean that it will happens more if we leave the premises?"  
He nodded.  
"Yes, I will take you and you get me?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, not tonight." I got up. "I want to be here and hang out with our friends. That's all."  
He was almost about to burst, off the horniness. He pressed his cock against me almost to hard and I heard him moaning.  
"Honey, I promise that you get everything out of me?"  
Just to tease him I pressed my ass against him, leaned slightly forward and rubbed lightly against him.  
"Licking me?"  
He nodded quickly, and his hands began to discover my stomach, up against my chest. He embraced my breasts with his hands, and he pressed himself against me.  
"I promise to lick you, I promise to fuck you and I promise that you get more than you usually only we leave this party."

\--

Liam delivered what he promised. We didn't get more than into the waiting car. He slid down to the floor, on his knees, and he didn't care about a man drove us home. Instead, he tore my panties away and pulled my legs up over his shoulders. His tongue began to lick me directly when the car started to roll. I was embarrassed because the chauffeur was watching us, with a smile, but I quickly forgot him. Liam was biting me, he licked and he got my clitoris become hard and horny. Quickly I took down my hands over his head and I leaned my head against the seat. I closed my eyes and I knew how he built it up, that pleasant feeling in my body.

"Harder!"  
I whimpered and I pushed up my pussy against his face. I was oblivious to everything else, and I was so close. Liam let his fingers fuck me at the same time he took care of my clitoris. I tore at his hair and I pressed him against me. I shrugged, I was shaking. I took my legs harder around him, as if his head were his waist and then I fall. I screamed and I couldn't take account of the driver, who still peered back at us through the rearview mirror. The orgasm was complete and I was so close to faint. I squeezed my muscles against his fingers and I felt he bit hold of my sensitive part. Yes, sometimes we liked to do it hard, just fuck. Sometimes we were more romantic and chose to take it easy. This was such a night when we were crazy.

"Have a nice evening!"  
The driver smiled at us. I was ashamed and I quickly went out of the car and into the street.  
"The panties?" I heard him then ask Liam. Liam just smiled at him.  
"Keep them as a memory or something!"

\--

Liam slipped up behind me when we arrived at our front door. I was close to taking up the key, but instead he pressed me hard against the door. I moaned and I gasped.  
"More?"  
He growled directly.  
"Yes, more!"  
He pulled up the dress and he bared my naked butt. I heard he undid his pants and he forced me to stand slightly forward leaning against the door. Quickly he penetrate. It wasn't a question of feelings. He didn't care if it hurt. I was grateful that he had given me an orgasm before. I was open for him. He raised a hand on each side of my head and then he fucked me quickly. Hard and fast. Damn, we stood outside our house and had sex? At the same time it was exciting, I become horny just by thinking about it. I raised my palms against the cold surface, not to pounding straight into it. I closed my eyes and I could hear him moaning with pleasure. Liam moved quickly on his hip and he pounded straight in, deep inside me. He filled me, he made me forget everything else and as always, he got what he wanted. He didn't seem to care that we were outdoors. There was a dim light around the door, and I was glad that we had a hedge around the yard. Perhaps no one would see us. I spread more on the legs and I took down a hand. Quickly, I began to caress myself. I heard Liam was fast, approaching the end. He was desperate, he was quick and he pounded hard on the body against me.

"Come!"  
I heard him saying. I stroked hard and I was so close.  
"Yes!" I whispered hoarsely. He took down his hands and held them tightly around my waist. No one failed to undergo hearing what we did. Two bodies were met and we fucked hard. I stroked faster and in the end I came. I understood that Liam had been waiting for me, because he immediately afterwards filled me with his cum. He pressed the whole cock hard inside me and I felt how it shook. I felt how he emptied the hot liquid deep inside me and I felt it running down my legs.  
"Oh fuck!" he yelped hoarsely and he stayed up with everything in me. I felt him pulling a few last times, then he relaxed.  
"More!" he murmured. I opened my eyes and I was close to getting angry at him.  
"More?"  
He kissed my hair and I think he laughed a little bit.  
"We'll take a shower and then I'll fuck you all night."


End file.
